Danny Phantom: The Supernatural
by Sealeena
Summary: Read Danny Phantom as it was meant to be read: Mature-rated with sexy fan-girl boys and hormonally challenged high school seniors! Blood, sex, violence! It's Danny Phantom in a new light, although still containing originality. DxS CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Episode 1: Part I

Danny Phantom: The Supernatural

_A Fanfiction by Sealeena_

Summary: What would happen if Danny Phantom took place when the whole gang was in their Senior year of high school?

How would it be if things were a little more…mature? Language, violence, sex, gore, and all the

good stuff that you all know and love! See Danny Phantom in a whole new light as well as his enemies and friends.

_**To Be Continued Disclaimer: No witty sayings here. I don't own Danny Phantom. At all *sobs*. Still, I do own a pair of fuzzy white slippers that are very comfy when I'm writing, and that will do for now XD**_

Chapter One: Mystery Meat (All New! In Terrifying Meat Vision!) Part I

"So Danny," a very large, hulking figure of a man in a black and orange hazmat suit stepped forward. His hands were on his hips, and his square jaw was set with a wide grin of pearly whites gracing his features, wrinkles from laughter beginning to crease the corner of his eyes and mouth with age. His hair was beginning to gray from the bottom up, but still retained a youthful shine in what was left in black. Strong black eyebrows were lifted gaily above a pair of cold, steely blue eyes. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts!" He proclaimed the last word by crossing his arms at chest level, forming a proud stance.

Obviously, the man was quite passionate when it came to ghost hunting. However, the three teens that seemed to have been forcibly placed into their seats were not so much. They were slouched, frowns marring their faces. The one closest to the large, older man with a strange sense of fashion spoke up first.

"Actually, Dad," he murmured, "I want to train to be an astronaut."

Although he spoke quietly, his voice was deep and sensual. The years had been kind to his physical appearance, allowing his frame to shoot to a whopping 6' 2". He was lanky, but there was a definite muscle tone to him, most likely the combination of running from bullies at a younger age and going to the gym daily in an attempt to stand up to said bullies. This had caused the boyishness to be erased from his features, the strong jaw much like his father set in place. His black hair was a shaggy, spiky mess, most of it falling in his eyes, obscuring their color. When visible, his eyes were a wonderful sky blue, dark blue flecks throughout them. At the moment, those eyes were filled with teenage awkwardness of a seventeen year old boy/man, and embarrassment, as well as boredom.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton," the young lady next to the son said, speech husky and wonderfully soft, "I was into ghosts but the supernatural is ridiculously mainstream now. It's kind of like that Twilight craze that's happening."

She was leaning back, legs and arms crossed to close off her surroundings. Pale milky skin was wrapped around a slender body that curved in all the right places. She had obviously blossomed quite nicely, as noticeable by the swell of breasts and the perfect roundness of her hips, legs, as well as other areas. She was shorter than the boy next to her, by a good deal, standing at only 5' 4" but the pixy-like nature was very flattering for her choice of clothing and makeup. With short, choppy black hair that was messily styled to perfection framed her angular cheekbones and face. Soft, large lips were covered with a dark, berry stain lip gloss, the complete opposite of her paleness. Thick, black eyeliner with lime green eye shadow surrounded the most beautiful, amethyst eyes imaginable that had flirtatious, long lashes. They held dusk, dawn, and that one mystical place all at once. With the I-could-care-less attitude shown in her gaze, it was one of the most enchanting things about her.

"Waste all these looks and charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." This phrase came from an ebony skinned man next to the beautiful lady.

He had a deep, booming bass voice, perfect for his look. He was a tall hulking of a man, much like Mr. Fenton, but on the shorter side of course. He came to maybe 6' even, but the crazy muscles (usually associated with someone who wrestled) made him more menacing, strange for the face that he held a top of the line PDA in his hands and had a Bluetooth headset on his right ear. The attitude about him said giant teddy bear and goofball with just the right amount of techno geek. His hairstyle wasn't known, hidden by an off centered red Fedora that neatly sat right above the left eye, revealing twin teal orbs surrounded by a pair of stylish black frames that were shocked at the fact that Mr. Fenton would dare to suggest someone like him hunt ghost.

As much as the three teenager's attitudes practically screamed disinterest to the particular subject at hand, the jolly hazmat giant seemingly ignored them.

"Well if you do want to hunt ghosts," he said as turning away, "there are a few things you need to learn." With that, he lost himself in his own, strange little world that primarily consisted of an assortment of shiny beakers filled with various liquids at the moment.

The young man with dreams of being an astronaut rolled his eyes, but then suddenly sat up straight, his posture rigid. White knuckled, he gripped the edges of his seat as a cold, blue vapor leaked out of his mouth as he gasped. His father ignored him, still going through the beakers. The young man let out a groan of surprise and looked to his left, past his friends to a hole in the wall that was covered by a round door of metal with orange and black stripes, a red light on top that was glowing menacingly.

"Uh oh," he whispered, "this isn't good."

On cue, the portal silently opened and an eerie, swirling green vortex of light was seen as two transparent creatures flew from its depths and into the room. They had a green hue and large bulbous heads. They resembled that of an octopus, jagged tendrils flailing about their bodies. Red eyes full of primal fury and blood lust were bright as their razor sharp mouths opened in faint shrieks that apparently only the teenagers could hear before the creatures both reached out with their tentacles, wrapping around the necks of a very startled lady and teddy bear man. They ripped the two youths out of their seats, covering their mouths so that no screams could be heard.

"True I've never seen a ghost," old man Fenton piped up, frowning, "but when I do, I'll be prepared. And so will you, whether you want to be or not!" With that, he went back to his assortment of beakers again, lost in fantasy as his son looked at him, wide eyed, before turning his attention to his captive friends.

The two held captive were slowly being stretched out, as if the creatures were trying to tear them apart. The girl's face was scrunched in pain, while the other was desperately trying to use his strength to hold himself together. The son's brows furrowed in anger, determination written across his features. He suddenly jumped across the room at the creatures and there was a strange sound, followed by a burst of light, the sound of a skirmish following soon after. Mr. Fenton carried on his babble, not noticing the alarmingly unusual events behind him that would have most likely defined his career as a ghost hunter.

"It all starts with your equipment." He pulled what appeared to be a metal thermos with green striping on it. One of the octopus ghosts was thrown to the opposite side of the room, the man still oblivious to his happenings. The girl and the boy, apparently saved now, were thrown back towards their seats, noisily clattering to the floor, and they jumped up quickly, straightening out the furniture and sitting down with a thump. He turned around and looked at them, the thermos in hand. "Sam, Tucker," he referred to them, "this is the Fenton Thermos©." They looked at him, eyes wide with fear, but he didn't seem to notice (again). "It's supposed to trap ghosts." He turned away again. "But since it doesn't work yet," the octopus ghost appeared right behind him this time, looking quite distressed before it was pulled back again, "it's just a thermos." He frowned. Both the octopus ghosts were thrown to the other side of the room. His expression brightened, "a thermos with the word Fenton in front of it!"

The ghosts were by the portal now, dazed and obviously beaten. Their primal hunger gone, they flew back into the portal. The vertex of swirling green energy dissipated and the portal closed its doors silently, just in time as the "ghost hunter" Mr. Fenton turned around to point at it.

"That," he jabbed his finger at it, "is the Fenton portal©." He grinned; obviously proud of what he had built. "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not." He formed a heroic stance before quickly leaning over and tapping it with a large, glove covered knuckle. "Someday, I'll figure out how that works too." Seemingly done with his speech he turned back to his young charges and advanced. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" He looked down to see Sam and Tucker shaking, both covered in a cold sweat. Sam gripped the thermos with all her mite as Tucker stared ahead blankly. His son came up beside the two and placed a hand on Tucker's chair, gasping for breath, flushed, and sweating as though he had just exerted himself. Mr. Fenton smiled. "Look at you three. You're too excited to speak, so I'll just go on speaking." Lost in his first person narration fantasy world once again, he turned away form them. "I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got the pony. As a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that…"

**0000000000**

A middle aged woman wore a black a blue hazmat suit that clung to a curving, fit body. Her dark auburn hair was cut into a no-nonsense bob. She had light blue-green eyes that were concentrating on the light of the handheld blowtorch currently residing in her left hand. Smiling, she gripped her hood with her right hand and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion, allowing thick black goggles with red lenses to protect her eyes as she bent over a piece of machinery and went to work, sparks flying.

Across the kitchen table where she was performing this task, sat a young woman with long, orange hair and eyes like the older woman's, obviously the daughter of the lady with the hazmat suit. She frowned and her dainty hands grabbed at a very large book, throwing her scowling face into it. The title read Surviving Adolescence through Therapy. Stuck in her book, she allowed her breakfast cereal to become soggy, completely forgotten. The black-haired, blue-eyed boy that had earlier been with his father had one elbow on the table, chin resting in his hand as he ate his cereal, chewing thoroughly, obviously not bothered by his mother or sister's actions.

The sister, still bothered by her mother, glared at the older woman quickly before immersing herself back into the book. The young man still ate bored by it all, until suddenly, as he went to take his next bite, he found that his spoon had fallen down into his bowl. Confused, and more awake, he looked down in surprise. Looking to his right hand, he found that while he could still feel it, it was not visible in the least. He let out a small gasp, not heard due to the loud blowtorch and hid it (or he hoped that's what he did), behind his back, shaking from the sudden shock of a transparent limb.

"Okay!" the older woman exclaimed. "Just two more days and it's done." She turned off the blowtorch and looked at her work in satisfaction.

"What did you say?" Mr. Fenton, still clad in his ridiculous suit of orange and black came up behind his wife, fingers reaching for the device she had just been working on. "It's done?" He grabbed it and lifted it proudly, as if an anime style of bursting lines would appear behind him, emphasizing the amazing quality of the device. "The Fenton Finder© is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts." With that he pulled the object close to him a switched it on. A radar screen started and a blip could be seen. It read a ghost was mere meters in front of them.

"It uses what to track what?" the son asked, his voice cracking slightly as he eyed the device nervously.

WELCOME TO THE FENTON FINDER© the screen read. A GHOST HAS BEEN DETECTED ON THE PREMISES 5 ½ FEET IN FRONT OF YOU. PLEASE STEP FORWARD.

The young man leapt from his seat, arm still intangible. He gulped nervously as his parents looked at the screen, smiling and following their instructions, stepping ever closer to their son. The young man backed up to the pantry food closet as they closed in on him. He pressed himself as much into the wall as possible until his parents stood right before him.

The screen said GHOST LOCATED. THANK YOU FOR USING THE FENTON FINDER©.

His parents stared at the screen in disbelief. They looked at their son and then at the screen again, both with equal amounts of frustration.

"What?" Mr. Fenton exclaimed in disbelief. "That can't be right!" He looked to his wife, both of them looking at each other in disbelief. They missed the fact that their son suddenly completely turned invisible as he tried to keep a smile on his face. He noticed this and looked down in terror. He suddenly became visible again and looked up at his parents, eyes wide. "The damn thing has to be broken or something."

"I'm not finished, Jack," his wife informed sweetly.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you," the young man said, slumping with obvious defeat.

"That's not all you need, Danny," his sister said while slamming her book shut. She got up and walked over, placing her hand on his forearm as her shorter self could not reach up to his tall shoulder. "You also need guidance with parents that can provide it." She stepped in between her brother and parents, glaring at the people who spawned her accusingly.

Her mother gave an exasperated sigh. "Sweetie, Jasmine, I know that what we do doesn't make sense sometimes but you're only—

"20," Jazz interrupted. "I am no longer a child. I am officially an adult in body and mind. I attend the university and I come home for a weekend to see you doing these potentially damaging actions. I will not let you pollute the mind of this impressionable man that is on the verge of graduating and going out into the real world with your insane obsession of ghosts!" She hugged her brother around her waist, but it was as if she was hugging a small child as he cowered in absolute confusion and embarrassment. "Come you abused, unwanted wretch." He eyed her, creeped out by her sudden, poetic air. "I'll drop you off at school."

With that, she dragged a bewilder Danny Fenton along, all the while glaring at her parents. Luckily, he was able to grab his computer bag before Jazz went any further. They were soon out of the house, the door slamming to signify that they were gone.

"Huh, that's weird," Mrs. Fenton muttered, "Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school."

"That can only mean one thing, Maddie!" Jack declared. He scowled, blue eyes penetrating. "That's not our daughter." His expression became serious and grave. "That's a ghost." They both stood in the empty kitchen for a minute, completely frozen in time as the realization that their daughter could be a real live ghost slowly dawned on them. The discovery at such an event spurred them into action, Jack bursting across the kitchen and heading for the door first with Maddie following close behind. "Danny no! It's a trap!"

**0000000000**

Casper High was a place of academic excellence, with its halls decorated with various posters and wall scrolls and banners, proudly proclaiming Casper High Spirit in bold, blue letters. Students crowded the place, chattering. Most were heading towards their first period class, although a few sat on the floor, absorbed in text books. There were a few art students, sketching the scenery before them of adolescents. One was using drumsticks on his textbooks as practice, the only good use for them. A young Freshman couple were flirting shamelessly, fine with over the top PDA that wasn't restricted at the high school, and in the middle of the cacophony of cell phones, gossip, spit swapping, and hormones, walked three social misfits: Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton were almost literally joined at the hip as they walked down the hall, armed with nothing more but book bags and their long threesome friendship of six years.

Tucker helped to push aside the smaller teens, protecting Sam. He was dressed in a form fitting, golden long-sleeved shirt that had red lettering that said 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back,' the Aeropostale signature on the back. Tight tailored jeans showed off…some assets as he walked and he wore a pair of faded red converse with black detail and laces. His trademark red Fedora completed the outfit.

On the other side of Sam, Danny helped to silently protect her as well. His hair was a haphazard mess, attractively falling in complete disorder. He wore a tight dark blue polo with a white pin-striped shirt that was slightly wrinkled over top. He had on a pair of equally tight, low slung dark jeans and a pair of black skater shoes, the laces undone. His black messenger bag hung across his chest, bringing out the definition of his pectoral muscles. All this, coupled with his tall physique, he looked quite attractive and just a few girls swooned at the trio that were both unpopular and popular at the same time (the three had a secret fan base that spanned across several websites including, LiveJournal, Fanfiction, and Facebook).

Sam trudged along in the middle. She wore a black corset like tank top with dark purple ribbon that laced across the front as well as the back, where it tired into a big bow at the bottom of her lower back. Silver studding decorated the top and bottom hem of it and pulled her breasts tight together so that the swell of them could be seen, emphasizing the tiny waist she had. She had a black miniskirt with a dark purple chiffon peeking out underneath. Black fishnets covered the mile-long sexy legs and disappeared into calf-length chunky black boots with numerous buckles and spikes. A rosy blush was dusted across her fair cheeks at the attention her two friends were giving her. Her lips were once again covered with the berry-stain lip gloss. Sparkling black eye shadow and liner made a smoky effect, creating a very dreamy, sexual look. All that with her carefully textured hair made her looks like an erotic fairy.

"I think I should tell them," Danny said as the slowly climbed the stairs. He was dragging his feet along, eyes full of concern.

"Why?" Sam asked, now behind the two of them. Her beautiful features were turned into a scowl. "Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am?" she angrily shouted to the ceiling, shaking her fists. Her many bracelets clanked together loudly.

Tucker looked at his slightly crazy Goth friend, eyebrow raised. Danny smiled nervously and interjected, "Um Sam, I'm talking about my powers." He pointed to himself, "My problems."

Rudely jolted from her rant, she gave a chuckle, embarrassed. "Oh right. Me…too."

"It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control." He gave a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms angrily. "If anyone sees the fucked up mess this has made I'm gonna go from being a geek to a freak…and possibly sent away." Not paying attention, his legs had turned intangible and he began to sink through the floor. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep this hidden."

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tucker asked.

He and Sam bent down to pick the half see through man, Tucker of course picking Danny up quicker than Sam could. He held the man in the air for a second until Danny's legs appeared again and he was able to stand on the floor properly. "God dammit! If my Dad can invent something that made me half ghost…" He ran his hands through his already mussed hair and reached the top of the stairs, Sam and Tucker closed behind. He kept his eyes on the floor, not paying attention to where he was walking. Of course, four years in the same school meant he had pretty much memorized the entire layout plan of the building. "Why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" He accidentally turned intangible and walked through a snack machine, turning tangible again, yet again making him scowl. "I'm a fucking freakshow!"

"Danny," Sam ran up next to him, looking up at him with a slight smile on her face, "your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's a reason why I became a vegetarian."

"Which means what?" Tucker came over, bored and slightly lost in his PDA.

"She doesn't eat meat," Danny answered, still staring at Sam. He looked at her outfit for the first time today, secretly appreciating it as a fantasy started to rampage throughout his imagination. He mouthed to her, "Nice clothes."

She blushed.

He grinned.

They both felt the heat.

The spark.

"Who cares about that kind of stuff?" Tucker interrupted the moment and pocketed his PDA. "Danny, I got two words for you. Meat Connoisseur." He leaned to Danny, closing his eyes and giving a quick sniff. His eyes opened again and he pointed to his taller friend confidently. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

Danny smiled. "Impressive."

"Meat heightens the senses," he said a little smugly, "and my all meat streak is seventeen years strong."

Sam burst the bubble. "And it's about to end. I convinced the school board to agree to have a new cafeteria menu. It took some time, but I wore them down." She grinned evilly at Tucker as her words settled in.

"Wait. What did you do?"

**0000000000**

A banner in the cafeteria told the poor, tortured souls of the student body that it was: Vegetarian Week (Respect Your Fellow Leaf Eater!). There were growls, grunts, and complaints as the lunch ladies dolled out fruit salad, veggie subs, and soy milk onto the cold, metal lunch trays. Danny looked down at his dismal lunch and asked, "What is this? Grass on a bun?"

Tucker dropped to his knees in front of Sam, clutching at her skirt in agony. "What have you done?" Sam stared down at him with her trademark smirk, a noble, proverbial lord staring down at the servant...in a sense. The effect was quite comical, really, with the itty bitty Samantha Manson staring down at a kneeling Tucker Foley.

"Tucker," she held up a veggie sub triumphantly, "it's time for a change."

**0000000000**

_Meanwhile…back at a certain high tech home with a large neon sign that reads "Fenton Works©"_

In the basement/lab, the portal doors to the Ghost Zone were opened, the portal glowing with the energy produced from the swirling vortex of green doom. With a flash walked out a slight transparent, elderly woman. Her skin held a green hue. She was a larger woman, wrinkled with a prominent double chin. She was dressed in an old fashioned cafeteria outfit. It was an old, tattered pink dress with a white apron that had several unidentifiable stains. Yellow rubber gloves adorning her fat hands were stained a rusty red, reminiscent of blood. Her pink cap that matched the pink dress and a few stray wispy white hairs stuck out from underneath it. Her eyes were a dull red and were hollowed out. Several liver spots covered her face and her lips were extremely pale. She looked tired and sad, but then as she realized something, she smiled and looked quite nice, sort of like someone's grandmother just finished baking cookies.

"OOohhh," she said to herself out loud, "somebody changed the menu."

With that, she floated up, out of the basement where Jack and Maddie Fenton were working on a new invention, both ghost hunters oblivious to the presence that had recently been in the room. Maddie looked up at Jack, worry creasing her forehead.

"Maybe this is a bad idea…"

"No, it's perfect." Jack flashed his teeth down at her. "When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Extractor©!"

He pulled up what looked like a pimped out vacuum cleaner, cuing the burst of colorful light as he stood with the device heroically. At least, that's what he thought he saw. Jack did have some mental problems with self delusion and while his therapist gave him a subscription for some little blue pills, he normally forgot to take them and would often fall victim to his first person-narrated world that was much like a comic book to him…or a popular Nickolodean cartoon.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost?" Maddie's comment temporarily snapped Jack out of his insanity. Why she married him, only she knew, and sometimes not even she could figure it out. "What if we accidentally hurt her?" Motherhood had overthrown the scientist in her...if only for a moment.

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor© doesn't hurt humans." He turned it on to demonstrate. "Unless it gets in your hair..." Ironically on cue, he had leaned too close and the ghost defeating device had enough force of suction to grab at the tips of his hair, ripping out a large chunk off the top of his head. He screamed in pain as his beloved invention but then quickly smiled down at his wife. "See?"

**0000000000**

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam?" Danny asked, trying to pick a Brussels sprout out of his teeth. "I understand you want to make everyone aware of animal cruelty, but…I'm a growing man. I need protein. I mean, I respect your lifestyle choice, but you're sort of shoving my face into it. I thought you wanted to avoid that stuff?"

"Danny I—

A hand on her shoulder, hairy and large, interrupted her. "Ah, Miss Manson." The three looked up to see an overweight man. He wore plaid slacks and a light blue button up shirt with a black tie. He was bald, but had a black beard that was thick and glossy and short. His green eyes were full of mirth, as if he knew a secret joke the others didn't. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." He grinned and went to walk off but Tucker's special meat senses kicked in and he sniffed at the teacher suspiciously, muttering something like "I smell meat." The teacher backed away as if the young man had suddenly grown fangs, which was quite possible, considering the meat connoisseur was in dire need of protein. "No, no, no! The rumors about the all steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely," he picked at his teeth with a toothpick, "untrue. Thanks again." He walked away.

Tucker glared at her, his massive frame hunched over, clutching a knife and a fork that were dwarfed by his fists. He pounded the table. "Yeah," he spat. "Thanks again for making us eat garbage Sam." Her name fell out of his lips with such spite and venom, it was a good thing they were friends. Otherwise they might have been considered fighting words.

"It's not garbage." She rolled her eyes, holding up the sub. "It's just meat free, organic matter."

"It's garbage!" both Danny and Tucker retorted in unison.

To agree to their point, another poor female student walked away from the lone lunch lady, a disgusted look at her lunch that was contained on her tray. As soon as the student had left, the old lady looked around, making sure that no one was paying attention. With no one else to feed (surely no one would come back for seconds), she pulled out a Big Mac that was hidden under the counter and snuck off to the back room, smiling at the fact she wouldn't be stuck with a vegetarian meal like the rest of the children she served.

The serving line was completely empty.

It was empty until a certain ghostly cafeteria lady floated down from the ceiling, invisible before turning back to a slight tangibility after noticing the cookbook for vegetarians. Materializing a little more, and still unnoticed to the rest of the cafeteria, she grabbed the cookbook and inspected it even closer. Realizing what it was and that it had changed the lunch menu, her eyes began to glow. The sweet, grandmotherly aura from early disappeared in a flash as an old, decayed demon took shape on her face, an evil creature that killed and terrorized.

Danny felt her presence, noticeable by the telltale cold, blue vapor that leaked out from his mouth.

His eyes widened. "Uh guys, I think I got a problem." His first problem came in the form of flying food that hit him squarely in the back of the neck. It was cold and brown, slightly gelatinous. Pudding maybe? A scream of "Fenton!" by a male voice that was dragged out immediately accompanied the hit. "Make that two problems." He turned to face his second problem, dread written across his features.

A man, standing an inch or two taller than Danny came barreling through the cafeteria. However, he was almost three times the size as Danny, with ridiculous muscles, much like Tucker, but instead of his demeanor saying he was a giant teddy bear, it was more along the lines of raging German Shepherd. He had golden hair that cut short with thick sideburns coming about halfway down his face. Of course, the hair color was fake, apparent by his black eyebrows. He had icy blue eyes. While they were shocking, there weren't quite as shocking—or beautiful—as Danny's. He had on a black muscle t-shirt that was covered by a Varsity leather jacket in red and white, Casper High's school colors. Various pins and patches were displayed on it, telling everyone that this angry man was the stereotypical jock. He had on a pair of low slung blue jeans, part of his white boxers showing and matching white Nike tennis shoes.

Holding a pudding cup that was half empty, he glared at Danny who stood up quickly to be closer to eye level. Tucker and Sam jumped up as well. The techno geek pulled out his PDA, ready to record any fight that might happen. Sam was leaning over the table, ready to pounce for the big jock if he would hurt her best friend, predatory smile gracing her pretty little face. Others started to circle the two handsome men, hormone driven teenagers eager to cheer on two guys that would possibly be beating the shit out of each other if the jock had anything to say about it

Danny eyed him warily, knowing that the slightest word could set him off.

"Fenton! I asked for a fucking chocolate pudding." He held up the cup menacingly. "You know what they gave me? They gave me a goddamn shit-tasting soybean crap. Soybean! I hate soybean!" He squeezed the pudding cup until it was crushed and let it slowly fall to the ground. "All because of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Danny argued.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

The two looked at each other, a blush coming across both their cheeks. It only lasted a second, but that distraction was all that was needed for the jock to grab Danny by his polo and haul him so the two were almost nose to nose. While Danny was on the tall side and quite fit for his age, he was still used to being a geek that got beat up by jocks. Needless to say, while he could most likely leave the German Shepherd man in tears, years of wedgies and beatings prevented him from doing so.

"These are supposed to be the best years of my life." Spittle flew from his lips onto Danny's face, who was still too scared to even wipe it away. "After high school it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating this kind of bullshit?"

Sam crossed her arms and glared at him. His rage dissipated a little, allowing Danny to wipe the offending spit off his face. "Actually it's soybean."

Her glare could kill…if not, at least maim.

"Whatever!" He threw Danny down, the youth hitting the table with a loud bang. His chin bashed on the edge and there was a little blood that dribbled out the corner of his mouth and slid down to his chin. Danny looked up to see a fresh soybean pudding cup waiting for him. "Eat it." The jock spit into the cup. "All of it."

Hand shaking slightly, he took a spoon and took a scoop out, eyeing the spit sitting on top as if it were a cherry of doom…quite the right description for who knew what could be in the jock's spit. An STD of the mouth? Yes, that was quite the possibility and Danny really didn't feel like risking a clean health record because of some bully.

Just in time, the cold, blue vapor leaked out of his mouth as he gasped. He looked around and saw a strange, slightly transparent woman float across the serving line. Desperate for a distraction he looked down at his soybean pudding. "Uhh, ummm…." The idea hit him and he knew he would pay hell for it later but he was throwing the food at the jock and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Garbage fight!"

The food slowly slid down the jock and that was the only moment of quiet before every teen with a piece food went crazy and started flinging it at each other with wild abandon. Chaos ruled the lunch room as cliques set up mini forts. Many were happy to just be able to break the rules and were throwing food every which way, trying to take down as many of their peers as possible. Some hid behind lunch trays, wanting nothing more than to stay clean for the rest of the day. A few of the preppy/popular girls were cringing behind bigger boys that were happily part of the fray, any excuse for any kind of fight. Sam stared at the scene in disbelief and anger.

It was pure, beautiful chaos.

Just beautiful.

And messy.

Very messy.

"It's not garbage!" she yelled. "Its--!

Danny pulled her down to the floor so that she was safe from any flying debris that might ruin her outfit. She glared at him at first, but the serious look in his eye told her to shut up and follow. They crawled along the floor, trying to stay as low to the ground as possible, Tucker close behind. The jock that had been torturing Danny spotted the trio and pointed a finger at them accusingly.

"You're gonna pay for this Fenton!" The threat wasn't as threatening when he got pummeled with more food and was soon a complete list.

"Great." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm still his favorite. Does that mean I'm going to get raped?"

"Oh yeah, you'll get it prison style." Tucker laughed. "Or you'll get a great big ol' fisting."

"No lube," Sam added.

They reached the door that led into the kitchen. Slowly, Danny pushed it open and all three peered in at once. They spied the ghostly lunch lady, her back to them.

Tucker's stiff posture relaxed at the sight of her. "Huh," he whispered, "she shouldn't be so bad. Reminds me of my Gram Gram."

"Gram Gram?" Danny asked.

Tucker chose to ignore him, as well as the slip up.

Slowly, the floating lunch lady turned around. She was hold a salad and looking at it confused. Her weary face was saddened and the three friends felt bad for her, for some unknown reason. They couldn't quite place it, but her being hunched over and the way she was looking so mournfully into the salad bowl, it was like shooting a puppy…well, not so bad because puppies were adorable and lovable and not…dead. The old lady turned back and carefully set the salad bowl down on the counter. Danny, not feeling threatened in the least, walked into the kitchen, Tucker next, and Sam last, who softly and carefully closed the door as to not catch anyone's attention.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall or something?" Danny asked his two friends.

"Hello children." Her voice was sweet and nurturing with a hint of an Irish lilt to it. "Can you help meh?" She floated over to them so that she was at Tucker's height. Sam looked up, tense. She didn't want to admit it, but the ghost was a little too friendly for her tastes. It was almost like the calm before the storm, so to speak. "Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I doon see the meatloaf." She still looked around, as if the meat might appear before her suddenly, red eyes still sad. Holding her hands close to her old bosom, she looked at them imploringly, a slight smile on her face that held a little hope. "Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah." Tucker pointed to Sam. "She did."

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?" she bellowed. The sweet grandmother nature disappeared. Her white, wispy hairs flamed up with ghostly energy, tinged with a glowing red light. Her body increased in size. The sad expression was replaced by one of pure rage and hatred. The red eyes bulged out of her skull, glowing insanely and veins popped out of her forehead and neck. A demonic aura surrounded her as she increased in size and more rotting flesh and bone could be easily seen. The dried blood on her clothes was more menacing and the three looked at her, backing up towards the door, but unwilling to flee. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FER FIFTY YEARS!"

She gave an unholy wail and floated higher into the air and green, ghostly energy flamed around her body. She raised her arms high above her head and the energy shot up into a pillar of swirling energy above her head. Pots and pans and various food ingredients swirled about the room, slowly being drawn towards the ghostly vortex.

"Guys!" Danny shouted. "Get behind me!"

They readily jumped behind him in under a split second.

"Oh yeah," Sam rolled her eyes, "I feel safe."

"I'm going ghost!" and with that Danny spread his legs, arms high above his head.

A light suddenly burst from his body.

_To Be Continued…_

AN: Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? If you're new to me and my stories, let me just say my last Danny Phantom fic was Obsessions: Director's Cut and that was finished like what? Two years ago? However, I was surfing fanfiction and saw that there were still a lot of people that are into this series (yay!), so I decided to give it another try. I'll be following the TV show, just making it more mature and there will be some spins and twists that arc a little differently, as in death of those random characters we see in random episodes, hot and steamy sex/makeout scenes, and a few other surprises! Originally, I was going to do the entire episode for a chapter, but 6500 words later, I got a little discouraged, so "episodes" will most likely be broken up into two chapters. I hope this keeps you all happy. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Criticism is appreciated and needed but no flaming please. I don't feel like opening a can of whup-ass. Also, lots of reviews means faster updating so touch the little button and make us all happy because as we know…touching is good :)


	2. Episode 1: Part II

Danny Phantom: The Supernatural

_A Fanfiction by Sealeena_

Chapter Two: Mystery Meat (All New! In Terrifying Meat Vision!) Part II

_Previously, on Danny Phantom: The Supernatural_

"_Guys!" Danny shouted. "Get behind me!"_

_They readily jumped behind him in under a split second._

"_Oh yeah," Sam rolled her eyes, "I feel safe."_

"_I'm going ghost!" and with that Danny spread his legs, arms high above his head._

_A light suddenly burst from his body. _

The light started in the middle and started as two rings of light before they started to separate, one heading up the other heading down. As they passed over his body, his clothes disappeared, replaced by a tight fitting body suit of black. A silver belt with silver gloves and matching silver combat boots were on him as well and as remarkable as the transformation of the clothes was, it was nothing close to what happened to him next. His skin paled. His hair changed color, going from jet black to a pure, snow white, although his eyebrows remained black. Finally, his beautiful blue eyes were no longer blue, but a shockingly bright green with a secondary dark ring green of flecks that could barely be seen (unless you looked really close, and Sam didn't want to admit that she did…yet). He was completely confident and determined as he knelt down before bursting up into the air.

Tucker and Sam looked up at him in awe.

This. Was. So. Awesome!

Danny was a superhero.

Sort of.

Kind of.

Maybe?

He looked at the evil cafeteria ghost lady and shouted, "I command you to uh…" His cool demeanor faltered and he suddenly looked like a nervous young boy. "Go away!"

She ignored him and instead concentrated her efforts on the large stack of clean serving trays on the counter. The ghostly energy flew down her arm and out of her outstretched hand towards the gleaming, metal trays. The trays were all lifted up at once and began to fly…straight for Samantha Manson's frail body. With the deadly accuracy and speed, they would most likely bludgeon her to death, if not for the heroic ghost boy that caught every tray so that they were line up neatly along the length of his arms. With his ghost powers, his strength and reaction time had been quadrupled. He was truly like a superhero…without the lame underwear over the tights thing…and no cape. Capes were cool for Batman and that was about it.

Not to be discouraged, the evil hag flew more trays off the counter to Tucker, who while not frail, would be just as easily bludgeoned. Danny was able to make it in time to catch the trays headed for Tucker and miraculously, stacked them on top of the ones he was still holding. After catching them all, he dropped them back on the counter.

"Well if this superhero thing doesn't work out," he commented as he studied his reflection on a shiny tray, "I could always have an exciting career as a busboy."

In the reflection, he noticed that the ovens had been possessed and rumbling menacingly. The old, evil ghost lady was still a hulking thing of terror, and just as crazy. "I control lunch. Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" Suddenly, the demonic figure disappeared and the previous, Gram Gram inspiring lady stood floating and smiling. She held up a cake on a plate. "Wud anyone like cake?" Unsure, Tucker and Sam nodded. "Too bad!" The demonic hag appeared again, if not twice as worse. Many veins were popping out of her neck as she screamed, her face bulging. "Children who change my menu don't get dessert!"

She drifted up towards the ceiling and disappeared, but that didn't mean the danger was gone. Still shaking and rumbling, the doors to the three giant industrial ovens suddenly opened. Bright, green flaming energy shot forth and headed straight for Tucker and Sam. Luckily, they were able to dodge the attacks, Danny as well, but then the ovens broke free from the wall and headed towards the two humans, ready to crush them to the wall.

There was nowhere to run.

"I refuse to be killed by a goddamn homemaker machine!" Tucker yelled frantically, clinging to Sam as they awaited certain doom.

Danny flew down and grabbed their shoulders. What happened next made Tucker feel very awkward and Sam didn't say anything, but she knew she'd definitely need to change her underwear, and it wasn't from fright. Danny used his abilities to turn intangible, along with his two friends. A cold feeling shot through them and they floated, in the world, but not really in it. All they could feel was each other and for some reason, it was oddly, erotically stimulating. Although the power sent a cold shiver throughout their bodies, there was a sudden warmth rushing from behind it that pooled in their stomachs, aching and hot that sent strange sensations throughout their bodies. Tucker felt a slight hard on start happening and put his hands down in front of his crotch as Danny pulled the three of them through the wall and out into the hallway. Sam landed on top of Danny and it let her feel the full benefit of his erection.

Oh God. She was so turned on and only mere seconds before she was about to die.

"Hey, it works!" Danny exclaimed, but suddenly had to bite back a groan as Sam rubbed against his crotch a little. Neither was sure if it was accidental or intentional. The suit wasn't too terribly thick and he could feel that there was a certain effect on her as well. "It really works." The two looked at each other, for a second, forgetting what was going on. "Really, really works."

Suddenly, the lights above them began to cackle with electrical energy and the bulbs sparked and shattered. Glass fell down on them and Sam jumped up, Danny's arousal completely unnoticed.

"This is what I get for thinking like an individual?" she screamed angrily, silently cursing the bad timing of crazy Gram Gram evil ghosts.

To provide an answer for her question, the lockers burst open and papers and books came flying out, just more than a few pummeling the group along the way as they were pulled down the hallway. The three looked up to see their enemy, her wrinkled features scowling and grim. The books and papers started swirling in a vortex behind her; still pulling in more items, a few which Tucker could suddenly smell. He looked up to see the one thing he thought he might never see in the halls of Casper High ever again.

"Meat!" His mouth watered. "Porterhouse and hot damn, it's medium rare!" What must have been at least fifty pounds of meat shot past them and covered the ghost lady until all that could be seen were a pair of glowing red eyes. Scared, but mouth still watering, he couldn't believe his eyes. "But where did it come from?" His gaze narrowed. "Lancer…"

**0000000000**

_Meanwhile…in the teacher's lounge_

"My prestigious Casper High faculty," the large man who had congratulated Sam earlier and obviously Mr. Lancer looked at his fellow worker smiling, "I present your all steak…buffet." He stood at a large, long table covered with a white cloth. Dramatically, he pulled at the table cloth, ripping it away to reveal nothing, absolutely nothing (unless you counted the few bones that were left). The teachers gasped at the horror of having no meat as they held their forks and knives pathetically. Lancer, confused, looked down at the table. "Paradise Lost!" He slammed his fists angrily on the table.

Someone was going to pay for this.

Most likely a student.

**0000000000**

Now a tangible creature, the meat covered cafeteria lady of terror approached the teens. Wet, plopping sounds echoed through the halls as bits of meat fell, only to slide back up and stick to the ghostly body again. Brushing against the ceiling and leaving a slick trail of blood, she stopped before the three and pointed a fat sausage finger at Sam.

"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FIVE FOOD GROUPS!" Sam gulped, completely terrified. Her fear increased even more so when the meat creature held up a treat and smiled, which looked like a great, big gaping black hole. "COOKIE?" The voice was sweet. Just like Gram Gram's. Sam shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes of the monster. "THEN PERISH!"

A meaty hand lifted high into the air.

"For---get it!" Danny skid to a stop in front of Sam and crouched low, arms outstretched to protect her. Damn, he looked so manly with that lanky, muscular body. He was just so…hot! "The only thing here that has an expiration date is," he pointed at her, "you!" The threat was very non-threatening though as suddenly, a flash of light burst from him and the process that had turned him into a superhuman ghostly hero was reversed and he was just a human again. Well, he was a 6'2" human with gorgeous raven locks and the most amazing blue eyes of all time, but still only a human. "Whoops." His face clearly held panic. "I…didn't mean to—uh…do that."

The meat monster cafeteria lady…thingy…big creature…with a great roar swung forward and grabbed Danny. The young man was hoisted into the air and thrown into the locker against Tucker, now covered with raw meat juices and blood. Then, in very King Kong style, the creature grabbed Sam and pulled her close to its face. Sam let out a surprised shriek.

There was a great chaos as the creature broke apart and began to dematerialize, Sam along with it, and it flew down the hall.

"Come on!" Tucker grabbed Danny, lifting him up with one arm. "Change back. We gotta go!"

"You two," Mr. Lancer grabbed them by their ears, "aren't going anywhere."

Dash came up behind, smirking and still dirty from the food fight that had only happened a few minutes earlier. "Told you that you'd pay Fenton!"

The veins bulged out on his beefy neck, no pun intended.

It made him look ugly when he acted like that.

Danny looked down the hallway where his best friend had flown down to.

This wasn't good.

Not at all.

**0000000000**

Four people were in a room. Two sat down in cheap plastic chairs, slouched over in obvious defeat. The one with the red Fedora twiddled his thumbs nervously, teal/green eyes very interested in scuff marks on the tiled floor. The other one, with his unruly black hair and sky blue eyes peeking out from behind his bangs, looked to the large balding man that had their back to them that was currently preoccupied with a filing cabinet. Another young man stood in the room with them, covered head to toe with food bits. He had a confident smirk on his face to match the cold, confident eyes. Everyone felt the tension, but for different reasons.

"Tucker Foley," Lancer said as he pulled a very well-used folder out of the cabinet. The wear and tear, as well as the thickness of it, showed that the dear Mr. Foley might have trouble with the school system but then again nothing too terrible. "Chronic tardiness," he flipped through the pages as he read each mark off, "talking in class, surfing the Web during class, bringing a cell phone to class, pornographic paraphernalia confiscated from the locker several times, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker gave a small laugh, like he was in on a private joke. That was most likely for the fact his loitering had led him to a very steamy encounter with a very beautiful, blonde cheerleader, but that was to be told another day. "Danny Fenton. 34 dropped beakers in the last month alone, 4 being at once, resulting in being banned from handling such fragile school property, but nothing like the serious infraction that happened today." He slammed the folder down and smiled. "So gentlemen, tell me." He suddenly leaned over the desk and screamed, "Why did the two of you suddenly conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?"

Danny blinked and calmly stated, "Dash started it. He—"

"Threw four touchdown passes in the last game and gave the Casper High Ravens another win for the season," Lancer interrupted. "Such an upstanding young athlete would have no reason to cause such atrocities. He is thereby exempt from such scorn, but you two are not. I will map out your just punishments as soon as I get back." He began to walk out. He looked to his pet football player. "Mr. Baxter, watch the door."

Dash grinned and closed the door behind him.

Very ominously.

"We gotta find Sam!" Tucker leapt out of his seat, frowning intensely. "For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the crazy bitch ghost she changed the menu?" Danny glared at his shorter, beefier friend. His blue eyes were full of fire, angry fire. "How about that?"

The anger was short lived as suddenly, Tucker's super-heightened meat sense kicked in again. His nostrils flared and he muttered, "All that steak is still in the building." He could feel the drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth, but he ignored it. "It can't be more than 200 yards, tops." He looked to the set of security cameras that Casper High had. With a rise in spectral activity in the last 20 years, vandalism had been an issue as well and the state of the art cameras had been installed almost three years ago, in hopes to catch paranormal activities and would be hooligans. It was on these monitors that that large man spotted the frozen food storage area. "Meat trail!" There on the screen was a trail of bloody slime, steam rising off to indicate that whatever had left it behind was only there moments ago.

Danny acted quickly and called on his ghost half, allowing the flash of light rings to morph his body into his superhero persona. He suddenly grabbed Tucker and turned the two intangible. Strangely enough, without the presence of Sam, there was no fiery pool of sexual tension that hit them, only a fierce determination to find their missing piece of the proverbial pie.

Thank God.

If the boners started popping out again, that might lead to questioning of their sexual orientations and both knew that they liked women very, very much. See to currently missing third piece of the puzzle that could indeed be a supermodel for an example (also note completely useless and out of place sentence for personal enjoyment).

Into the floor they disappeared and out of the room, their only evidence a drop in temperature, enough to see your breath in.

The door opened, Mr. Lancer carrying a mop and broom with one hand. "Gentlemen, your punishment will be—" he trailed off, looking to see that there wasn't anyone in the room but the two, lonely chairs that, unless were holding imaginary friends (quite possible considering the strange happenings that were the norm for Amity Park), were quite empty. Lancer yelled out the rest of his sentence, veins, red face, and spittle, "Worse, that you can imagine!"

**0000000000**

The two young men stood in the doorway of the frozen food storage room, Danny slightly perplexed, and Tucker's eyes the size of dinner plates. He clutched his hands to his heart, a look of pure bliss and awe as he practically drifted into the room and Danny wasn't sure, but he could swear there was a glittery cloud of amazement surrounding him as the giant teddy bear exclaimed, "Sweet mother of mutton!" He bent down to hug a box of hamburger patties, dwarfing it humorously. "I dreamed about it, but holy shit! I never thought I would live to see it!"

"How come is it I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny pointed at Tucker accusingly.

A creepy, old laugh reached their ears. They forgot frozen hamburger patties and looked around the corner to see the demonic Gram Gram like ghost with her gloved fingers laced together. She looked at Sam imploringly, who was currently trapped in a giant pile of bloody meat that was starting to smell just a little ripe. "My dear child, meat is good for kids." She floated closer to Sam who was currently ignoring the old ghost's pleas and focusing on getting out of her imprisonment. "It helps them grow and makes em smile. Why won't you eat it?" She held up a chicken leg and waved it at Sam, smiling and looking ever so innocent. Just like Gram Gram.

"We don't need meat," Sam spat, "that's fact!"

Dead silence.

Then, the demonic fury of a crazy, bitch of a woman flew forth with red eyes blazing and chills aplenty threw her hands up into the air, "SILENCE!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Sam an the swirling vortex that came out of nowhere blew white hair all around and the whole picture was quite intimidating. "YOU NEED DISCIPLINE, MANNERS, RESSSPECCT! YOU KNOW WHERE THAT COMES FROM? MEAT!" The craziness disappeared for just a moment and Gram Gram happened again, holding up the drumstick and a whole fish (where did that come from?). "Chicken, or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost," Danny whispered to Tucker. "You find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Tucker held up a fork and a knife (seriously, where are these things coming from?), and said, "Way ahead of you."

"You do know that most of that meat is raw?"

"Yeah…your point is? Dude, you do realize I have a cast iron stomach? I bet I can get through this pile before you beat the hell creature."

"You put twenty on that?"

"Deal."

The two slapped their hands together and then jumped into the action: Danny for the ghost, Tucker for the meat pile…um…Sam.

High into the air Danny flew, right hand formed into a fist and ready to strike. He was amazingly fast and just as the spirit turned around, her eyes widened in surprise at the fact she wouldn't be able to turn intangible to stop the blow. His fist connected with her face and she went flying back, the shock still keeping her solid as she hit the wall with a very loud thud and sank down to the floor, shoulders slumped. She looked up to see that the ghost boy had landed as well, crouched with one hand on the floor to steady himself. He was vengeance incarnate, eyes flaming.

Sam looked at Danny, blushing and impressed by his heroics. However, a strange metallic sound interrupted her thoughts and she looked down and saw Tucker furiously sawing at the meat pile. "Don't worry Sam!" His gruff voice could barely contain his glee. "I'll have you free in no time!"

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

Danny sprung from his position and gave an amazing acrobatic display by flying high into the air and performing a double flip. He came out of the flip, left leg straight and ready for a falling kick. Yes! Justice was ready to be served…until the non-smiling ghost lady grabbed his leg. Danny's face comically opened up in shock as she flew up so that he was hanging upside down. The clouds of darkness were gathering as she said, "Doncha see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!"

On the last word she threw him towards the wall with inhuman strength. Danny's eyes went wide and he turned intangible as he bounced along the floor, only to land on the ground with his body halfway into the other room. He looked up just in time to see prepackaged kabobs with sharpened points heading for his body as he stood up. Strangely, he separated himself in half, his body connected by a ghostly vapor trail. This angered the ghost lady and she threw up her arms with a shout and the boxes of meat were suddenly opened. Hundreds of pounds of bloody, raw meat started to fly towards her. The pile that had been trapping Sam was suddenly gone as it too flew to the crazy ghost.

Within seconds there stood a meaty monster with large, glowing green eyes and a cavernous black hole of a mouth. The meat monster the reached out and grabbed a hold of Danny. "Help's on the way buddy," and Tucker brandished his eating utensils, but it was already too late. The creature had thrown Danny, who had to turn intangible and flew into the next room. It then turned to Sam and Tucker and gave an inhuman scream that made their ears ache. "Run?"

Sam nodded. "Run."

The two yelled and headed for the exit, big hulking Tucker with little slip of a thing Sam right beside him. Then, there was a pile of meat that suddenly landed in front of the door with a sickening thud and Sam's eyes rolled towards the back of her head as the smell of death hit her nostrils. Tucker scooped her up in his arms and ran away from the door. Moments later, Danny's head poked back through and he groaned in pain. However, there was no time to assess injuries as he saw Tucker run by with Sam, the meat monster slithering behind them. Danny exploded into action and flew as fast as he could to his friends as the monster's meaty fists raised to pummel them into oblivion. Just in time he slammed into them, turning all three intangible and hurtling them through the wall before they became nothing but a smear on the tiled floors.

Once they were safely outside, they turned tangible. Danny's eyes began to droop, the adrenaline rush wearing off and fatigue kicking in.

Sam reached around Tucker and ruffled Danny's hair affectionately. "Wow Danny, fighting meat monsters and flying through walls. You must be exhausted."

He scoffed. "Of course not." They began to sink lower to the ground. "What would give you that…idea?"

Suddenly, he dropped all of them and they tumbled to the ground in a heap. Tucker was still cradling Sam in his arms as they fell, protecting her from any bruising. Danny, meanwhile slammed into his beefier friend's back, and Tucker turned around glaring. Danny glared right back at him, jealous that he wasn't able to hold their smaller, attractive female friend. The glare didn't last long, though, as Danny's drooping eyes closed completely and he collapsed, falling into unconsciousness. There was a flash of light and he transformed back into his human persona.

"Um Tucker, you can let me go now," she whispered.

Her fingers were drifting towards Danny's hair, always concerned about his well being. Tucker couldn't help but notice this and feel a little bit resentful but sighed and let her go.

**0000000000**

Jazz opened the door to her family's home of the infamous Fenton Works©. No lights were on and the opening of the door creaked ominously. She peered into the murky depths of the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" she called out nervously.

No reply.

Then it happened. Two silver and black canisters dropped and rolled to a stop in front of her. Little vents appeared on the sides and smoke started pouring and filled the room, obscuring any chance of escape. She started coughing and then heard heavy footsteps, followed by daintier ones.

Oh. Shit.

"Now, Maddie!" Jack's voice sounded through the smoke. "Hit her. I'm moving in, get my back!"

There was the sound of a vacuum cleaner starting up and the smoke cleared. Jazz glared at her parents who were each grabbing a hold of her foot, with the Fenton Extractor© caught on the end of her hair. Jack and Maddie grinned sheepishly at their daughter who was still glaring and slowly let go of her feet. She turned around and trudged off, not caring that a demonic vacuum was munching away at her precious hair.

"This is all going in the memoir," and with that she disappeared into her old room.

Jack and Maddie didn't have time to react to her absence as suddenly, the front door flew open with Tucker carrying an unconscious Danny. Sam smiled nervously and was more than just a little aware of the fact she smelled like a slaughter house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Tucker boomed. He entered the living room, Sam closing the door behind them. "What a long day at school. Poor Danny nodded off so we decided to drive him home, carry him up the stairs, and put him to bed with no parental action whatsoever." At this point, Tucker was making a mad dash for the stairs, Sam close behind. "He's in good hands!"

"Don't mind us. We know where to put him, bye!" Sam hollered as she ran after her two friends.

Jack frowned and stared at the stairway leading upstairs, deep in thought. Maddie looked at him and sighed, "Jack, Danny is not a ghost." She threw in a glare for good measure.

"You're right." His gaze narrowed in on their daughter currently occupied with freeing her hair from the ghost catching...vacuum cleaner. "Jazz is."

**0000000000**

Beautiful, deep blue and soulful eyes slowly opened to the world. Their depths were clouded with dreamland still, but then suddenly found an eerie focus and clarity at the realization that the current surroundings were not quite familiar. Danny's breathing became harsh and he let out a gasp of surprise, "Ah! What's going on?"

Tucker answered his cry. "You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"

Danny sat up, panic evident on his face. "Four days?!"

Tucker's deep chuckle caught him off guard. "Nah man, I'm just fucking with you. Maybe been an hour or two tops."

Sam slapped the large man upside the head. "Knock it off, Tucker! That's the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed." The anger in her eyes was blazing, quite passionately. It was easy to understand she was mad at him, but this seemed to be a little over the top, like she was mad at their beefy friend for something else.

"Me?" he shot back. "I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique!" He poked her in the shoulder, quite hard at that. "You had to take the meat away!" Ignoring the obvious bruise that was starting to form on her creamy skin, he shoved her aside. "You know what? I'm going to get it back!" With that, he stormed out of the room and out of Fenton Works©, leaving behind a livid Sam and a very confused Danny.

"You want to change that menu?" she screamed after him. "You're going to have to go through me to do it!"

"Sam!" Danny grabbed her arm, gently but firmly. Her fury lessened and was brought down from boiling to simmering. She looked at him, with tenderness and care that only a best friend could give, but also so much more than a best friend could give. After all, they were closer then friends. Hell, they were closer than lovers for the things they knew about each other, so Danny knew that Sam was mad at Tucker for something more than wanting to change the menu back to its meaty, glory days. "Sam, babe, what's the matter?" His eyes found the bruise that formed from Tucker's lashing out. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. You know Tucker, doesn't know his own strength." Her laugh was weak, forced.

"Doesn't mean," his fingers lightly strayed over the bruise, "that he should hurt you like that." He stood up, towering over his erotic little fairy. His eyes bore into her, the depths of the ocean rising to meet the twilight, just before the moon came out. A faint blush dusted cutely across her cheeks and she glanced down, unable to hold such a strong look with her handsome friend. He gripped her chin and made her look at him, gaze still smoldering. "Sam…" He lowered his face towards hers and her breath quickened, but his lips only grazed her cheek as he lightly kissed the bruise. He let his mouth linger and he felt how her skin heated so quickly. "A kiss makes everything better." His voice rumbled across her and he couldn't help but smile at her shivering. "Right?"

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and sultry and oh God, it turned him on so much! "Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go."

She was heading for the door so fast he barely had time to react. "Sam!"

"What is it, Danny?"

"Don't do anything too crazy, 'k?"

She smiled.

It was beautiful. "Sure."

Then she was gone.

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow," he told himself. However, he was still unconvinced.

**0000000000**

_The next day at Casper High…_

He looked at the scene in the school courtyard. "Or not," he grumbled. "Maybe it will be worse."

Students were grilling, chattering, holding up picket signs that had things written on them like 'United With Meat We Eat!' and 'Beef, It's What's For Dinner,' plus some students were dressed up as steaks and hotdogs. There was even a chorus line of cheerleader girls in cute weenie suits as they did the can-can and danced around on a stage that had been hastily thrown together with Green Day blasting through the sound system. A gathering audience (mostly men), were cheering loudly, especially when Tucker came out on stage.

The girls broke away when he came. Today, given the warm weather, he was wearing green, army cargo shorts. A tight, tan t-shirt hugged his muscular chest. He had on some blinged out dog tags, his earrings, and a few well placed rings that could easily break a man's jaw. His trademark red fedora, no matter how out of place, was still on. He also had a grungy pair of old sneakers. The man was in battle gear, obviously.

"What do we want?" Tucker shouted into the microphone.

"Meat!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

Danny slapped his forehead and his gaze wandered over to the other side of the school courtyard. Goths, hippies, emos, and other various leaf eaters were holding their own picket sighs: 'It's Easy Being Green' and 'Give Peas A Chance!' were among the majority. A bus had been haphazardly parked on the grass with a giant banner across the bus that said 'Vegetarians Forever!' and students were crowding around and on the bus. Loud speakers were on the top of the bus that were hooked to a microphone, with one chanter in particular standing out who was holding a sign that read 'Veggies Now!' and she waved it around, eyes blazing.

Her pixy hair was more unruly than usual, sticking out in almost every direction. She had on a black mini skirt with darker purple thigh high tights with light purple striping. A pair of very old and worn, black combat boots with plenty of scuff marks and lime green laces adorned her little feet. On her wrists were large black bracelets, chunky and spiked. She had a tight black tank top on with lime green ribbons that laced up the back and detail on the sides. Lime green eye shadow with smoky eye liner made her eyes stand out. She had rosy cheeks and her lips were a sparkling, light pink. She was quite gorgeous, even if dangerous in her current state.

"Veggies now! Veggies forever!" she shouted at the crowd, desperately trying to drown out nearby weenie chants.

She looked down and saw Danny. Even though she was angry, her eyes softened at the sight of him and the edges of her mouth curled up into a smile. She was helped off the bus by more than a few eager boys but she ignored them because she only had eyes for him. However, her gaze sharpened past him and she quickly began to storm up to him, more importantly to Tucker that was standing behind him. The two glared at each other and it was quite possible to cut the tension with a knife.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked.

"Meat eaters, Danny," Tucker answered, his glare still directed at Sam. "Always ready to fight, and our high protein diets give us the energy to do things quickly."

"Vegetarians are always ready to protest," she shot back, "and because we don't have to waste time cooking our food we can move even faster."

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" His pleading stare to his two best friends was all he could do.

"No choice man." Tucker shrugged his big shoulders. "You're either with me—"

"Or against him!" Sam finished.

"So who's it gonna be?" they both said at the same time.

Conveniently, there was no time to answer the mother of all friendship questions as a well placed high force wind began that started swirling into a vortex. An insane, elderly laugh penetrated the air, halting any protesting/hot dog wearing cheerleaders. Trucks that were carrying meat products for protestors were torn apart as their precious cargo flew forth and began to swirl together. Literally, thousands of pounds of meat created a creature that Danny had previously fought less than 24 hours ago, except bigger…way bigger, and all the three teenagers, along with everyone else, could do was stare up at the mammoth being and let their jaws drop.

The creature gave a meaty smile as it leaned down above the crowd and roared, "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

Cue mass hysteria.

Vegetarians and carnivores alike ran away, dropping their picket signs. Everyone pushed each other while screaming as loud as possible. Some fell to the ground and were presently trampled.

Tucker fell to his knees with anguish. "Meat! Why have you betrayed me?"

"Guys!" He slapped the colored man's head sharply. "Time to make up!" He frantically motion for them to hug.

Angrily, they grabbed a hold of each other, Danny sandwiched in the middle and hugged. Well, it was more like Tucker was hugging and squishing both Sam and Danny, but the idea was to provide cover and it was effective enough because all that was seen was a strange flash of light that ended as soon as it began. The two bickering friends were pushed apart to reveal the superhero ghost boy that flew off towards the meaty monstrosity.

**0000000000**

"Spike! You have to open up to your parents, be true to yourself and them," Jazz lectured a vampire/punk wannabe who was presently ignoring her and staring dully at the hysteric crowd that was running past them. Jazz was ignoring the crowd as well, but for different reasons. Playing psychiatrist was her favorite pastime and visiting home always gave her plenty of angsty, hormonally challenged teens. "Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they would attack you or anything."

Spike's parents might not, but Jazz's most definitely would, as suddenly a glowing green net came out of nowhere and captured her. She let out a yelp of surprise as she found herself getting dragged along the ground. Spike merely watched her go past him and then continued to look back to the stampede of vegetarians and carnivores.

"I got her!" Jack exclaimed as he reeled in his only daughter as if she were a fish. "The Fenton Grappler© is working like a charm."

"I just don't understand," Maddie interrupted. "If Jazz is a ghost, why doesn't she just phase through the net?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I AM NOT A GHOST!" Jazz screamed angrily as she ripped the net off. Her eyes blazed with fury as she walked closer to her mother and father, each word punctuated by a murderous gleam contained within the blue/green depths. "You have ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke and caused enough humiliations to go to therapy for the rest of my adult life. What's worse is that you pulled me away from Spike before he made his breakthrough that would have allowed him to contribute to society. What is wrong with you people?! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

…

"Eat hot Fenton Thermos© ghost chick!" With a flourish, Jack brandished the cylindrical metal container and it began to glow ominously…until there was a burst of light and all that came out was a spark that resulted in a power down of the item. Jazz's eyebrow lifted skeptically. Maddie chewed on her bottom lip, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Jack shook the container for good measure and muttered to himself, "Hmmm. Damn thing still doesn't work. I thought we fixed this?" Angrily, he threw the container off into the distance. "Damn you faulty thermos technology!"

Maddie sighed and shook her head.

**0000000000**

He looked at the monster in slight disbelief, wondering that even though he had superhero ghost powers, if he should really be playing superhero. The creature was huge and angry and took several swipes that he was able to fly around without being hit. The creature swept at him again and this time he flew around, using all his strength, and placed a well-aimed roundhouse kick to the side of the thing's head. It gave a shout of surprise and tumbled to the ground in a giant crash.

"He really is getting better at it," Tucker smiled, momentarily forgetting his rivalry with the dangerous pixy located at his side.

Faster than deemed possible, the monster got up and swung with a backhand that hit their friend square in the face and sent him flying impossibly high into the air. Sam winced.

"He still needs to learn how to take a punch," she groaned.

However, the ghost boy recovered quickly (after a very strange trip through a passing airplane that provided him some very refreshing water), and he hurtled back towards the earth. In just mere seconds, he had slammed into the monstrosity of a meat statue gone wrong, resulting in an almost ear-splitting explosion. All that was left was numerous piles of meat and a hulking crater that the ghost boy dragged himself out of, wincing at the pain that jolted to his body. He hardly had time to recover, though, as a shadow fell across him.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" asked a sweet, elderly voice with just a little bit of an Irish lilt to it.

"Uh, I think so," he muttered lowly. He was covered in dirt and tried to unsuccessfully brush it off him, anything to keep him distracted from the awful pain that seemed to go to his very bones. "Nothing broken."

"TOUGH!" came the roar of the she-monster, "BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY ISN'T PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

CLANG

"What the fuck was that?!" the ghost boy exclaimed in annoyance, that is, until he noticed a shining cylindrical container lying in his outstretched hand. "Well, well, the Fenton Thermos©. This is insanely convenient." For once putting his mind to work, the ghost child thought back to the problems the device was having and what his father said about it in the past, even though most of it was drowned out by lifesaving Ipod earbuds. The idea came to him so suddenly and quickly that he could no longer fight off the grin. "I hope this works!" Not giving the meat creature of pain time to react, he focused all his power into the thermos in an effort as a sort of jump start. He pointed the container at the crazed ghost and pressed the button. "Take this you bitch!"

A line of blue light suddenly burst forth and enveloped the now surprised cafeteria lady of days gone by. She screeched in surprise as her form began to contort and twist before finally disappearing among the beam of light that was slowly being sucked back into the Fenton Thermos©. In just a matter of moments the light disappeared completely, along with the crazy ass ghost and her crazy ass howling, capped off with the lid of the thermos. The ghost boy gave a sigh of relief before another light began, two rings specifically, and he changed back into ordinary, sexy as hell Danny Fenton with a secret fan club of screaming tween girls.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she ran up to him. She leapt at him so that her arms circled his neck and he easily swept her up into an embrace, hugging her tightly. "Oh Danny that was amazing. That was so—"

"Freaking cool!" interrupted Tucker. He slapped Danny heavily on the back, causing his two smaller friends to tumble forward slightly. "Man, you have officially become an exploited logo. We need to give you your own show or something. We could make a cartoon on Nickelodeon, but maybe a little more kid friendly so we can get more revenue."

"Tucker," Danny said.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can it."

"Oh."

"You know," Sam commented, "we should get out of here before Lancer makes us clean up this mess or something equally torturous." Her two male friends nodded in agreement and they walked away from the scene without a second thought. "Sooo…do you think you're going to tell your parents? I mean, fighting crime might start raising some questions in the family. Well that, and they might notice their favorite ghost catching device missing."

"Yeah but he threw it away!" Danny protested. He allowed her to loop her arm through his as they walked down the street. She did the same to Tucker, their disagreement over lifestyle choices momentarily forgotten to the joy of being hormonally challenged, or sexually challenged in their case. "Besides, I found something that I'm good at. I found a purpose in life. I think that telling my parents might destroy that."

"Okay." She grinned and blushed slightly when he grinned back. "That sounds fine as long as you let me help!"

"I will never leave you behind," he promised.

"Hey! What about me?" Tucker boomed.

"I meant both of you!" Danny covered up before laughing. Never before had he felt so alive. "Guys, I think this might be the start of something pretty fucking awesome."

_To Be Continued…_

AN: I am so, so sorry that I took virtually forever to update. However, all the reviews I've still been receiving for just the one chapter have inspired me, even though this was a struggle. I apologize for the strange ending and any weird flow in the writing. I worked on this sooo slowly but between being homeless, moving, jobs, no more college, and watching a little sister graduate, it's been a lot. Also, I deviated a lot on the ending because I was getting tired of replaying the episode over and over, as well as I saw there were complaints it was too much like the show. I'm thinking the next chapter might be a sort of in between that allows Danny to fool around with his powers…and maybe try sneaking into the girls' locker room muahaha! Does that sound okay? Thank you everyone for being so wonderful and patient! Please review because I promise I'm more settled and feeling the writing bug. Reviews all at once are my inspiration. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. Let me know how you feel!

P.S. Anyone want to beta this? I don't want a change of flow/pace, just someone to notice my fuck-ups on spelling/sentences.


	3. Episode 2: Part I

Danny Phantom: The Supernatural

_A Fanfiction by Sealeena_

Chapter Three: Parental Bonding (In Sensational Dragon-Vision!) Part I

_Previously, on Danny Phantom: The Supernatural_

_"Freaking cool!" interrupted Tucker. He slapped Danny heavily on the back, causing his two smaller friends to tumble forward slightly. "Man, you have officially become an exploited logo. We need to give you your own show or something. We could make a cartoon on Nickelodeon, but maybe a little more kid friendly so we can get more revenue."_

_"Tucker," Danny said._

_"Yeah buddy?"_

_"Can it."_

_"Oh."_

_"You know," Sam commented, "we should get out of here before Lancer makes us clean up this mess or something equally torturous." Her two male friends nodded in agreement and they walked away from the scene without a second thought. "Sooo…do you think you're going to tell your parents? I mean, fighting crime might start raising some questions in the family. Well that, and they might notice their favorite ghost catching device missing."_

_"Yeah but he threw it away!" Danny protested. He allowed her to loop her arm through his as they walked down the street. She did the same to Tucker, their disagreement over lifestyle choices momentarily forgotten to the joy of being hormonally challenged, or sexually challenged in their case. "Besides, I found something that I'm good at. I found a purpose in life. I think that telling my parents might destroy that."_

_"Okay." She grinned and blushed slightly when he grinned back. "That sounds fine as long as you let me help!"_

_"I will never leave you behind," he promised._

_"Hey! What about me?" Tucker boomed._

_"I meant both of you!" Danny covered up before laughing. Never before had he felt so alive. "Guys, I think this might be the start of something pretty fucking awesome."_

**0000000000**

_At the home of Fenton Works©_

The modest, three story home would have looked quite nice...if not for the plethora of machinery that seemed to almost ooze from the top. Most of it was top-of-the line military grade weapons, heat sensors, ectoplasm defense mechanisms and what-have-you, but there was the odd, almost corny sign that read: Fenton Works. Of course, this was below all the amazing pieces of technology that most people had never heard of, but Jack Fenton made it a personal goal in life that pretty much everything he built must have the word Fenton applied to it, hence the copyright.

(Also, how he got his hands on so much machinery and equipment without being destitute will remain a secret to this day. It was one time rumored that he was a trust fund baby and the only reason it hasn't disappeared is that Maddie happens to have a tight hold on the financials in the household. That, is a story for another day. While it might explain so many things, it's completely irrelevant to Jack as he has much more important things to think about then money. Like ghosts!)

After all, he couldn't have people going around and stealing his amazing ghost hunting equipment patents, could he?

In the basement of said Fenton Works, a man of intimidating height sat with a fishing rod that had an eerie blue glow pulsating from the fishing line. His orange and black hazmat suit was distracted with a yellow fishing vest containing numerous pockets thrown over top.

His steely blue eyes narrowed in concentration at the fishing rod he held in his hands, and he might have look completely serious and cool if he didn't suck on the tube leading to his mouth, which was connect to two beers placed in the infamous drink hat that so many secretly wanted to have, but know it means the end of their pathetic social lives as they know it.

Jack Fenton was not one of those people. He thought it was quite stylish and ingenious actually.

Suddenly, he reared back and spun around in the chair, flinging the line out. It was a spectacular show until it hit the swirling green energy of the ghost portal and then sat like a limp noodle on the floor.

Jack leaned over and started to slowly reel the line back in.

Down the basement steps came his son, Daniel Fenton. His messenger bag strap strung across his chest. He clutched said strap tightly as he crept down the steps. However, when he saw his father acting like a pro fisherman in the basement, he blew out a puff of air that shifted the black mess of jet black hair before tossing the bag to the side and strolling over to where his old man sit.

"Dad what are you doing?" As much as he hated to ask, Danny had always been curious about the equipment his parents made. Especially now that he was a superhero of sorts, the weapons he found were quite handy (i.e., the Fenton Thermos).

"Danny keep it down!" Jack held up a finger, leaning intently towards the glowing ghost portal. He went back to pulling the line in. "You'll scare away the ghosts." He gave a confident smirk. "I'm fishing for ghosts." He placed down the fishing rod for a moment and grabbed some slack from the line. "It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher©. Check this out." He pulled the line taunt, demonstrating the un-break-ability of what many might mistake to be covered in radioactive goop. "It's covered in a special ectoplasm resin that ghosts can't break." He rolled in the rest of the line.

Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Quiet now," Jack whispered, "don't wanna spook 'em." With a flourish, he cast the line out again into the ghost portal, only wobbling slightly. He sucked down the beer again, grabbing one from a large, suspiciously empty cooler and downing half of it before a loud, ominous rumbling of the tummy sounded throughout the Fenton Lab. "Oh, that Coors goes like you like babies through diapers." He handed Danny the can and rod. "Hang onto this. I'll be right back," he started running in leaps and bounds towards the stairs, "right after I use the Fenton Urinal©!"

Danny looked down at the rod. He set it down a second, taking the time to button up the rest of his shirt he had thrown on in haste. Today he had a dark grey shirt with a black t-shirt poking out underneath from the three buttons he left undone. Dark blue, almost black jeans slung low on the hips, molding his ass perfectly. Sam called them "the greatest sexy pants of all times." He blushed slightly at that thought. He didn't know why, but he kind of wanted to be noticed today.

Suddenly, the fishing line went crazy and the rod started to get pulled towards to the ghost portal. On instinct, he leapt out, his body slamming on the floor as he grabbed the rod and started to furiously reel in what he hoped would be a friendly ghost (did those even exist?).

His ghost sense went off, the telltale blue vapor suddenly a wisp that trailed from his mouth.

The portal's swirling vortex was interrupted when a pair of giant claws came out. They had a sickly, pale blue glow, but that didn't distract from the massive size of them. Following closely behind was an elongated snout that held the fishing line in its maw, a pair of razor sharp teeth curled into a truly hideous smile. From the snout came puffs of ashen, green smoke out the nostrils as the creature exhaled noisily, pulling itself up to its full height. Scales covered every inch of the long, serpentine body. A pair of almost bat like wings sat on the upper half of the back, not fully stretched. Glittering red eyes narrowed before the dragon dropped the ectoplasm coated line, giving an ear shattering roar. It then leaned down and roared angrily again, the sound shaking Danny to the core, "I WANT TO GO!" before tilting into a crawl and heading for Danny.

Needless to say, Danny started to run away. Unfortunately, he had to stop when he realized that he probably shouldn't have a dragon chase him through the Fenton household.

He turned around, only to be gripped by a semi-transparent claw. He dropped the fishing line as he was lifted almost 20 feet into the air (they had quite a large lab/basement), desperately trying not to freak out as he was lifted closer to the gaping mouth.

The claws pricked at his skin, although semi-transparent, apparently they were lethal. Blood oozed from the marks. He winced at the pain while mentally cursing himself for getting one of Sam's favorite outfits ruined. What was he supposed to look good in now?

"I HAVE TO GO!" the dragon screamed, exhaling another cloud of green, ash like smoke.

The odor was horrible, equivalent to a cat that had crawled under the house and died during the winter. Since it didn't originally stink, it had all summer to cook, then somehow magically came back to life and died again.

Yes, it was just like that and tears sprung to Danny's eyes as he tried not to vomit.

"You'll have to get in line behind my dad," he almost gagged. "In the meantime," he closed his eyes in concentration, allowing the superhero persona of ultra cool Danny Phantom to overtake him. A flash of light, followed by the changing rings that sprung over his body came, just seconds later becoming the ghost boy. He disappeared into a trail of blue smoke, phasing out the claw and appearing right next to it.

The dragon gripped at the emptiness before it, slightly confused, then it reared back onto it's hind legs. It fell forward, stretching out one of the humongous claws and trying to take a swipe at the ghost boy. Danny Phantom dodged and flew up high so he was parallel with the dragon's head. The creature took another aim for him, and missed.

The ghost boy flew back a little, rearing for an attack, but the ghostly creature had the same thing in mind. It leaned back, taking in a large gulp of air, before aiming its mouth at him and unleashing a large funnel of green flames.

He dodged. Again.

Bright green eyes flashed as he crouched in midair and the lunged for the dragon. He gave a powerful roundhouse kicked, amplified by his powers that sent the dragon flying back so fast that an unnoticed golden amulet around its neck snapped off.

Maybe per ridiculously good coincidence, it happened to land in Danny's open book bag on the ground, unnoticed by him of course.

The dragon crashed to the ground, and looked at him with what would probably be the closest thing to puppy dog eyes it could muster. A sudden rise of energy swirled around the creature, twinkling lights floating around it as it slowly lost its shape and became smaller in size. It eventually transformed into a pale, pale maiden with light green skin who had golden hair styled back into a large French braid. She kneeled on the ground, her medieval style dress gently falling around her.

Danny, for the most part, was a little speechless.

She looked up at him, her ruby eyes glistening with tears. "All I wanted," she said with a thick, British accent, "was to go to the princess costume ball…and my horrid mum won't let meeeeee-" she started to scream as the portal started to dematerialize her and suck her back into the portal. She reached a hand out to Danny Phantom. "Don't let her get me. No pleaaaaasssseeeee!"

With that, her presence disappeared into the ghost realm again. The portal flared a moment, and then it was as if nothing had happened.

"If that dragon getup is an idea of a costume, that chick is fucking nuts," the phantom boy declared out loud. The rings of light split from his waist up, signaling his change back to sexy, but not as cool as his ghost self, Danny Fenton. He glared angrily at his shirt, ripping it off and crumpling it up into a ball. The wounds he had received as a human were small enough that they had instantly healed upon transforming into his alter ego. "Dammit! What am I supposed to wear now? Whatever, at least crazy dragon lady is gone. What a relief."

"You said it!" Jack chimed in as he ran towards Danny with another case full of beer. Apparently this was not invention day, but get-so-drunk-that-lying-down-makes-the-world-spin day. "I'll tell you what a relief is…" and then realization dawned on Jack's face. He dropped the case. "I almost forgot." He ran off again.

Moments later, the flushing of a toilet was heard.

**0000000000**

At Casper High, the friendliest school (as well as the most haunted school in the world) in Amity Park, had banners strung across what would normally be seen as a place of doom. "School Dance" read on many of the banners and flyers. Some stated that the dance was tomorrow, and everyone knows that in the high school world if you do not have a date for a dance, you are guaranteed a good four to six weeks of having the popular table snicker at you in the cafeteria every time you walk by.

Tucker stood on the main steps, holding one of the large doors open politely for many of his beautiful hunnies passing through, most passing without a second glance, although there were a few that gave him the flirtatious smile.

Come on, the man was huge and muscular, his hand almost dwarfing the door frame.

He was also stylish.

Very stylish.

The trademark red fedora with the trendy black rimmed glasses were present. He had not shaved for several days, allowing a bit of a shadow to start forming. He had a light blue wife beater underneath the dark green polo that stretched across his muscled chest. With brown Doc Martins and some well worn blue jeans, he felt he looked pretty damn good.

Oooh, here came Farrah. She was hot.

"Hey there-" he began.

"No."

Maybe Ashlynn. Blondes were always appealing to him.

"You wana-"

"Forrr-gettt it!"

"No way."

"Hey!" Tucker shouted at Candy, "I didn't even ask you anything you skanky ass ho!"

With a sigh, he pulled out his PDA. Pictures of the three previous women were placed into the "Not a chance" folder. He pocketed his beloved electronic device before making his way to the school courtyard. There he found Danny chewing slowly on a sandwich. Samantha, the gorgeous little Goth pixy, was hidden next to the tall youth.

He noted that she was looking especially pretty today, though he knew why. Her hair was not its usually spiky self, but rather semi-curled, giving her a softer, more feminine look. She had a red dress that hugged at the top before flaring a little at the hips and turning into an asymmetrical cut, the left side hanging a little below her knee. She had black boots that hugged her calves and had chunky heels. She had very little makeup on though. Some blush with a little mascara and a hint of pink eye shadow left her looking surprisingly….romantic.

The poor girl was forgetting one thing.

Danny, for all his amazing qualities, was a moron.

Like his father.

Said young man grinned at Tucker, swallowing a bite of his roast beef sandwich before asking, "Strike three Tuck?"

"More like three thousand," the hunky chocolate skinned friend moaned.

Sam crossed her arms angrily. "I don't what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance." Her ears turned red. "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special." Her eyes glanced sideways at Danny, who was currently not paying attention to her. The amethyst orbs clouded to an almost obsidian color, her temper rising quickly for one so petite. "What?"

Her two best friends in the whole world had such large, saucer shaped eyes she was almost afraid that they would start to seizure, whatever they were staring at.

"Paulina," they replied dazed and Sam's stomach sank so low she felt like she could just fall into the ground and never be missed.

Paulina Barrera was a mesh of stereotypes. She was Latina, beautiful, popular, and a cheerleader. Standing at a height of around 5' 9," she had a gorgeous hourglass figure with a 34 DD cup size and almost ghetto booty to match. Her skin was a perfect, light caramel color, golden to Sam's creamy white complexion. Long, wavy black hair fell in waves to the top of her butt with nicely styled eyebrows of the same color. She had large, brown eyes with subtle, green flecks. They were almond shaped, exotic and with the pert little button nose and large, pouty lips, she could very easily give the Kardashian sisters a run for their money.

Today, she had smoky eye shadow that was thickly rimmed with charcoal eyeliner. A rich pink halter top hugged the curves of her body and stopped at the waist. She had on low rise white wash capris and a smart pair of baby pink flats for her dainty feet. With the shiny lip gloss and French tipped nails, she was the envy of all the girls at Casper High, including Sam, but that was only because the stuck up bitch was taking Danny's attention without even trying.

Poor Sam had spent all last night trying to find the perfect outfit, hoping that Danny would ask her to the dance. She didn't want to actually go to the dance. It was stupid. She just wanted to spend more time in a social setting with one of her best friends.

Right.

A fellow student riding past on his bicycle was so distracted by Paulina's beauty that he crashed into a tree. He still took the time to admire her swaying hips as she walked though. The girl reading a book next to the tree noticed this and rolled her eyes, and as the Latina still walked, two more boys ended up crashing into the fountain in the school's courtyard. They began fighting in what they hoped was a display of male coolness in order to be noticed by the queen bee.

"Paaalliinnaaa," Danny and Tucker slurred, still with the vacant expressions.

"Oh puh-leez!" Sam threw down her fork and glared up at the guys, "Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen….and just as cheap."

Both boys reached into their pocket. "How much change ya got?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover, but I can guarantee you that book over there has more blank pages then anything else."

"Only one way to find out." Tucker elbowed his buddy, hoping to maybe dissuade him from what he knew was most likely Danny's first choice, and she definitely was not Latina. With any luck, he would get Sam to go with him instead. He wiggled his eyebrows perversely. "Go on Danny, I dare you to go to that library and check that book out!"

"I don't know." He picked at his black t-shirt nervously (if only the shirt this morning hadn't been ruined, he'd have so much more confidence!). "I- I - kind of was thinking of going with som- someone else." Both him and Sam blushed instantly, but that was short lived as the Fenton name proved itself and he also mentioned, "Besides, I get all weak kneed and stutter when trying to talk to cute girls."

The look on Samantha Manson's face was enough to kill Daniel Fenton a thousand times over. "Oh of course! I obviously don't count!" With a surprising amount of strength, she hauled Danny to his feet. She kicked his ass to propel him over to the tree that the rival Latina had taken her lunch. "Go on, give your weak knees some exercise." She sat back down, sighing in disappointment. "Jerk."

"Hey Sam," Tucker patted her back reassuringly, "it's ok. Besides, I have an idea…."

Propelled to the resident hottie, Danny figured he had no choice now but to ask her. She'd probably say no anyways, leaving him some time to get his cool together and perhaps ask his best friend.

Not the male one, the girl one.

He took a deep breath, placing his hand on the tree, trying to appear awesome. "Hi, uh I-" and at that particular moment his ghost powers decided to curse him and the length of his arm to his shoulder went intangible. He hit the tree trunk, sliding into the ground and landing in front of the head cheerleader. "Fuck!"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and took a bite of her low calorie yogurt.

"Please don't say that you've suddenly fallen for me." Her tone was high, slightly nasally, with the Spanish accent heavily infused. She may be popular, but she was proud of her heritage and quite proficient in Spanish. "That line is soooo last semester. Estúpido niños"

"Yeah sure," Danny bit as he got up and dusted off his jeans. "No. Wait! That's not what I meant." He flashed a dazzling white smile and tried to call upon the coolness of his alter ego while he stood up taller, slightly puffing out his chest. "I'm Danny. We're in the same Physics class." She ignored him and thankfully she did, because his ghost powers went into effect once again, causing his jeans to become nonmaterial and drop to the ground. The immediately became tangible again, allowing everyone to see his grey boxer briefs that hugged his firmly sculpted butt and showed some, er, assets. The entire student body within the vicinity started to roar with laughter (although a few hidden fan girls squealed in delight). "You have got to be kidding me."

Paulina laughed hysterically, tears coming from her eyes. "A gentleman usually tips his hat," at this her voice lowered almost an octave to sound like a 1-900 call girl, "but I'll give you points for originality." Their fellow peers took that as their cue to leave. "Nice boxier briefs Da-nnnyyy."

That's when Sam ran over and clawed Paulina's pretty brown eyes out of her head….

Ok, so that didn't really happen, but Sam's imagination had taken a run and she figured she had a pretty good idea just how to make it last excruciatingly long for the beautiful bitch.

She walked over and let her fingers trace soothingly from the back of his neck to right above where his underwear rested. It took all her willpower to not dip her index finger further and pull just a little.

Bad girl!

This was not the time to be thinking deliciously naughty thoughts. In the comfort of one's home, sure, but definitely not now….

"Kudos Danny, I think you just set an all time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

While the Latina may have been extremely popular and gorgeous, smart she was not, and it took her several moments before she realized that the insult was aimed at her.

"Oh no!" Her pert little nose flared as she pointed an accusing finger at Sam. "You did not just call me shallow did you?"

"If you mean do I think that I can stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet?…yeah."

"Shallow! I am not shallow," was her best reply, to which Sam became the winner of the round by pulling Danny's pants up and dragging him away by the hand. "I'm not so deep though that I couldn't lure away a boyfriend from the little Goth geek." The brown eyes flashed, the green specks just a little bit more vibrant, "And I will."

**0000000000**

_The next day at Casper High…._

In the hallway after a luckily uneventful lunch period, Danny huddled as much into his locker as possible while he transferred the books he needed for the rest of the day into his bag. Tucker leaned on a closed locker, standing next to Danny. A cheerleader that was Paulina's second in command, Star, passed by and he flashed a grin at the perky little blonde who pretended to ignore him, but secretly enjoyed the attention from such a hulking man.

She had a thing for muscles. Tucker knew this.

"Well now," he boomed with a hint of laughter in his voice, "thanks to you I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart. Clean underwear."

"Fuck off Tuck. I only did that because you dared me to." He punched the shorter man with a little more force then necessary, but he was pissed so the restraint was lacking. "I was kind of thinking about asking Sam but thanks to yesterday's little charade she practically ignored me. I haven't had a chance to talk to her all day. She probably won't even look at me dammit."

"Um about that taking Sam to the dance thing," Tucker began sheepishly, "I-"

"Yoo-hoo! Da-nny!" crowed out a high voice with a suspiciously heavy accent. The guys turned to see a beautiful woman, but not the one they were expecting: Paulina. She flipped her hair that was curled into gentle waves and gave a dazzling smile. She took a deep breath to help push her chest up, emphasized by a low cut black cami with sparkles. The short shorts were pulled low enough so that the thong she had peeked out over the top. "I have been looking ev-er-y-where for you!"

While Paulina was technically not his first choice, Danny was not going to be picky at this time. He did have a crush on her at one time (but that was like way back in the eighth grade, so it was like….forever man) and Tucker's jabbing from yesterday still was fresh. He would show his friend that he was cool enough to get and corrupt miss popular, though she may already be corrupt enough for the both of them.

"I'll show you how to get a woman," Danny muttered. He glanced over. "Heeeey Tuck-"

"I get it," he interrupted. A slight scowl set in at being forced to go. "I'm out. Good luck buddy," he slapped him on the back, "you're gonna need it."

With that he scampered off, forgetting on purpose to not tell him that if he didn't get Paulina, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd get Sam.

She was already going with someone else.

This was going to be an interesting dance….

"Hiiii yooouu," she drawled out. She giggled flirtatiously. "I just wanted to-"

"Hey babe!" a beefcake that could possibly be right at home with the Jersey Shore cast jumped in. Dash Baxter shoved Danny into the locker, slamming the door shut. The tall, bleach blonde man with a tan that lasted all year round gawked openly at Paulina. She gave him a coy look. The two had been around a few times and were the infamous off and on again couple that even the gossip circles had a hard time keeping up to date. "So did you see how I totally rocked the game against the Raiders last week? Did that last ten yard burst all by myself and boy was it sweet." He gave a perverted grin. "Speaking of sweet, aren't you looking fine today my little Spanish hottie?"

It was at this point that the Danny Phantom ego took over and he stepped out of the locker, invisible and intangible. His green eyes glowed with an intensity fueled by anger and embarrassment. He went to go push Dash forward and trip the asshole of a jock, but for some reason, he felt a strange pull that was both mental and physical. His whole spiritual body started to waver in and out of focus. Before he could register what was actually happening, he was literally being pulled into the Quarterback's larger body. A million sensations hit him at once. The tingling was like when a body part fell asleep and then you suddenly got pins and needles, only amplified and all over. He could feel what the other guy was feeling, smell, hear, and the weirdest part of it all was as if Dash had just kind of left the place, or maybe was pushed to the side. He could feel the original inhabitant's consciousness on the very edge, but it was fuzzy and not quite all there.

"I'm in Dash's body?" he screeched out loud, looking down to see the size twelve Nike's on feet that were definitely not his.

"Excuse me?" she asked, obviously confused and offended by suddenly not having praises heaped on her.

"Uh-right. Of, of course!" It sounded strange to know that he was speaking the words, but to actually hear his enemy's voice making the sound of them instead. He looked down at the Latina, a thought of payback suddenly forming. "Wow bitch, why you wearing those clothes? You look like you're a ho. Fo sho."

Her little nostrils flared in anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You told me that you liked when I dressed like this! You sound like that guy from The 40-Year-Old Virgin."

"So? You're my ho, I can say what I want." At this, he took Dash's hands and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and going, "Honk honk."

"Daasshhh!" she cried out. She slapped the offending hands away and pushed him back. "Not in public!"

"Oh sorry. Does this mean you're still going to the dance with me?"

"Get lost loser!"

Having done enough damage, Danny willed himself out of Dash's body and found that he slid out easily. It was almost like surfacing from a dive, just clean and smooth. He gave a sexy sly grin and silently flew back into his prison of a locker and allowed himself to change back to his human self.

For Dash, things weren't so clean and he dizzily shook his head. "Oh my God, what the hell happened?" He looked at Paulina. "Why do I feel like you're not gonna put out anytime soon?" The glare was enough to send him packing. "Fucking weird day…."

She walked over to the locked and pulled it open to reveal the handsome young man who by all rights was way to tall to shove into a locker in the first place. For some reason, he amazingly fit.

Danny smiled at her weakly. He tried to pull himself out, but by the Law of Social Ladder Embarrassment, he ended up tripping and landing flat out on the floor. The force was enough to send an oddly shiny golden necklace flying out into the open. It was quite old fashioned, but very beautiful, with a large emerald in the center that seemed to sparkle.

Very ominously.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she said huskily as she beat down towards him. The shininess caught her eye and she gave a small gasp of surprise. "Oh my gosh, what is that?" She didn't wait for a reply, she merely grabbed the amulet and looked at it in wonder. "Is this yours?"

"It's um ah, uh-you like it?" His skepticism was with good reason. Paulina did not seem like the kind of girl that would enjoy older style jewelry like that, but with the size of that emerald, he had a feeling that any girl might like it.

"It's beautiful!" she squealed in delight.

"Um cool." He stayed kneeling on the floor why she stood up. This was getting incredibly awkward for him and he honestly had no idea what to say. In his mind, he knew that he should tell this selfish, backstabbing woman to just fuck off and leave it at that. He wanted Sam, but the whole thing with Tucker kept leaping forward to the front of his mind and he just couldn't let his male pride take that kind of abuse. "I got it for you, if that's ok. No big deal." She gave another girlish little scream of happiness with a "Really?" hidden in there. This caused his confidence to increase ten fold and he stood tall and gave a smile that could make any girl turn to mush. "That's good you do though, because I was planning on giving it to you if you would go to the dance with me?" The confidence faltered and he felt his ghost powers trying to take over.

He grabbed his pants to prevent a repeat of yesterday's escapade.

There was no way in hell he was going to end up on YouTube! Again.

"I mean, it's for you whether you go with me or not….cuz I got it for you. Yeah, that's right. It's for you and only you and not anyone else…."

The Latina cheerleader bit her lower lip enticingly and fluttered her eyelashes. "Weeelll, you are kinda cute." She tucked her book under her arm as she started to put the necklace on. "And you have g-reat taste in underwear. I would just love to go with you Da-nny." She blew an air kiss and swung her hips as she walked away. "See you later cutie!"

Unknown to anyone, her eyes gave a green flash.

Which is totally not normal.

Like so not normal.

Yeah, it wasn't normal.

He waved at her and grinned until she disappeared around the corner, around the same time his grin went away as well.

Oh.

Fuck.

"What the hell did I do that for?" He started to break out into a cold sweat. "I had no right to give her that thing. It could be Mom's, or Jazz's," a flash of his little erotic pixy hit him, "…or even Sam's. Dammit, what the fuck am I getting myself into?" However, at this point, his subconscious decided to cheerily remind him that it was all Tucker's fault and he was going to show off miss popular to get the perfect revenge. "Whatever. I can worry about it later," a throw of both arms into the air, "cuz she said yes! Take that Tucker!"

That's when the ghost powers decided to kick in yet again and caused his pants to fall down for the sixth time this week (and it was only Thursday, so that made it worse). Was it just him, or was his ghostly alter ego trying to strip him down so he could be bared for all the world?

A shadow fell over him as he bent to bring his pants back up.

If he had a Spidey sense, it'd be tingling.

Slowly, as he pulled his jeans back on, he turned to face Mr. Lancer, the overweight teacher that shaved his head in order to help hide that he was actually balding. The man placed his hands behind his back and stood up tall, which was coincidentally the proper position for giving an utterly boring lecture and drawled, "Caught yet again Mr. Fenton. This is the fourth time this week I've caught you….oh….blast. How do you kids say it?" He whipped out the book that he had been hiding behind his back. It was cheerily decorated with some rhinestones to perhaps be "blinged out" and thus titled: How to Sound Hip for the Unhip. "Hmmm." He flipped through some pages. "Oh ah-ha. So it's the fourth time this week I've caught you 'dropping trau?'" He looked at Danny with an almost evil grin. "I think it's just about time your father and I have our bi-monthly parent/teacher conference." He thrust a piece of paper in Danny's face.

"Really?" Danny's voice cracked, the nervousness shining brightly in his blue eyes. "My Dad?"

"In the meantime, get a belt you hippie. It will help you keep the pants up and," a quick perusal of the dictionary of ultra cool hip terms, "out of trouble with 'the man.'"

**0000000000**

Danny had spent the entire walk home (hey gas was expensive, even if he did have a car!) trying to come up with a good idea of how to break this to the patriarch of the family. Unfortunately, that would have been best involving some booze as creativity took a large leap whenever he did drink.

Speaking of drinking…

Danny found himself in the basement/lab of Fenton Works once again. His father was in the same exact spot he had been earlier that day. The only real difference were the empty beer cans lying in a crumpled heap around the chair and what appeared to be a very frustrated Jack Fenton.

"Hey Dad!" he called out in a false, cheery voice. The paper that explained the reason for a parent/teacher conference was held in his hands, which were trembling in fear. "Catch anything yet?"

Jack let out a loud belch after he pulled the line back in. "No, not even a bite." The fishing line was cast out again into the swirling energy that was the gateway to the ghost world, another sip of beer, another can crushed. "I'm so pissed that I just want to take it all out on the first person that gives me bad news…anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Uhhh- sorta. Mr. Lancer-"

"Mr. Lancer what?" he interrupted. Swirling around in his chair, he loomed over his son, making a very imposing figure at that moment. His eyes narrowed. "Is this bad news?" he asked softly, the drop in tone scarier then the lunch lady ghost could ever be.

"Ummmm…." Danny hid the paper behind his back and suddenly smiled as an idea hit him. He loved his moments of rare brilliance. Allowing the same feeling to enter him when he had been sucked into Dash, he had it wash over him again and placed his hand on his father's back, suddenly being sucked into a place he would normally avoid at all cost. Jack's eyes flashed green a moment, the only indication that he was possessed, before returning to normal. In his father's voice, Danny exclaimed, "Mr. Lancer wants to have a word with us!"

_To Be Continued…_

_AN: *Cowers in corner* Please, start the stone throwing if you must, but I do have legitimate reasons. See my profile for further details as I don't want to get into the whole sob/pity story as I know a good ¾ of people tend to skip the author's notes. Another big reason why I didn't update this was that I was slowly trying to work on a "filler" episode for only chapter three and then resume with chapter two. I planned on having the characters slightly OOC and point it out by subtly breaking the fourth wall and it was funny….except it kept wandering and was completely pointless and wouldn't shut up. I hated it and maybe when I have the courage I will tackle it again. TO ALL MY LOVELY, DEDICATED READERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! (xsugarxblossomx I loved you little message to me, I was just wondering if people were giving up on me but I really appreciate your support for me!) I am an example of a horrible author, but I want you to know that I have NOT abandoned this story. Now that my life is finally somewhat sane, I have a desktop, and internet, I will try to work on the chapters a little bit at a time every night after my daughter goes to bed. With any hope, this means updates maybe every 2 weeks, give or take. This is not a promise, but I am TRYING (at about 7,0000 words for only the chapter and not the notes, that's not too bad dammit). I plan on starting Episode two, part two (chapter four), later on tonight._

_I hope that you all love me enough to continue to leave reviews. They have helped me out in my time of need with my financial hardships and my new daughter. As a single mother, I really look forward to C&C. It's inspiring and gives me a hobby to help keep sane._

_A couple of things some people mentioned: I know in the cartoon that Danny is darker in his ghost form, but I feel that he should be more pale. I will have to look back, but unless I said that Danny was pale, he'll be more naturally tan. Someone else also asked if Danny will have a crush on Paulina. Not really. He is male though, so if a hot girl asks you out, you're going to say yes. Some people mentioned it was too much like the episodes in dialogue/following the storyline. I did make it this way for a reason. I'm only making the story so mature. The series is so great I really don't want to detract from it and the dialogue is hilarious and corny (in a good way), though I try to change it to make it a little more believable._

_P.S. I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I have never had a beta and after much thought have decided not to take one. I take too long to update as it is and want to get my chapters out there soon! However, I do a quick double take every time. Feel free to point out my fuck ups though, I will try to correct and re-post if possible. Also, please let me know if I'm making the character believable enough? Thanks!_


	4. Episode 2: Part II

Danny Phantom: The Supernatural

_A Fanfiction by Sealeena_

Chapter Four: Parental Bonding (In Sensational Dragon-Vision!) Part II

_Previously, on Danny Phantom: The Supernatural_

"_Hey Dad!" he called out in a false, cheery voice. The paper that explained the reason for a parent/teacher conference was held in his hands, which were trembling in fear. "Catch anything yet?"_

_Jack let out a loud belch after he pulled the line back in. "No, not even a bite." The fishing line was cast out again into the swirling energy that was the gateway to the ghost world, another sip of beer, another can crushed. "I'm so pissed that I just want to take it all out on the first person that gives me bad news…anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"_

"_Uhhh- sorta. Mr. Lancer-"_

"_Mr. Lancer what?" he interrupted. Swirling around in his chair, he loomed over his son, making a very imposing figure at that moment. His eyes narrowed. "Is this bad news?" he asked softly, the drop in tone scarier then the lunch lady ghost could ever be. _

"_Ummmm…." Danny hid the paper behind his back and suddenly smiled as an idea hit him. He loved his moments of rare brilliance. Allowing the same feeling to enter him when he had been sucked into Dash, he had it wash over him again and placed his hand on his father's back, suddenly being sucked into a place he would normally avoid at all cost. Jack's eyes flashed green a moment, the only indication that he was possessed, before returning to normal. In his father's voice, Danny exclaimed, "Mr. Lancer wants to have a word with us!" _

**0000000000**

Amity Park Mall, while not the largest mall in the world, was still of an impressive size. Slightly higher end stores of Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and Bebe were among some popular favorites. There were always events being held for both artistic and shallow in main fountain area. It also had a notable food court that boasted the usual Subway, Burger King, Pizza Hut, although there was a higher end steak house that was nestled to the side.

It was at this particular court, labeled "Time 2 Grub," that sat three best friends. Sam, being the strict, classic type vegetarian, was enjoying a veggie sub rich with green peppers, black olives, although drenched in the sweet onion sauce that she so loved to indulge in.

It was around four in the afternoon on the beautiful Friday that marked the day of the dance, causing the mall to be a little more packed then usual.

She was dressed in all black today, usually a good indicator that Sam was more into her Gothic ways and was probably thinking things too deep to mention to the boys. Her tank top hung low, allowing the swell of her breasts to be seen. The black pants were the male suit style, with accentuating off white pin stripes and hung low on her hips. Various chains were attached to several pockets and she had on her old, trusty combat boots that had been through practically anything and everything.

Danny had a Big Mac, no lettuce extra Mac Sauce and a large Coke. He had gone with a more casual appearance then usual. His jeans hung comfortably and were held loosely with a brown leather belt (more fashion then function), the jeans themselves having numerous rips and holes with a faded washing. His blue and white plaid shirt had the sleeves lazily rolled up to the elbows, gaping at the collar and allowing the expanse of his beautiful throat and neck to be shown.

Those two alone would have made a gorgeous, quiet couple, but then panning slightly to the right there was also Tucker included, which kind of blew the whole romantic image (unless one's mind went into the gutter and threesomes popped to the top….probably a place that should never, ever be delved into, even hypothetically speaking). He had gone with two large slices of meat lover's pizza from Sbarro's and a pepperoni calzone, along with an extra large Mountain Dew to boot. He wore a white American Eagle t-shirt with the logo proudly displayed on front and some boot cut jeans to match. The red fedora was present….as usual (and completely random like the last few paragraphs).

Sam swallowed another bite of her sub and looked at Danny quizzically. "So, your Dad is going to chaperone the dance…our dance?" A pause. "I didn't even know we still had chaperones."

"Yeah," Danny muttered. "But he doesn't know he's going to chaperone the dance because he doesn't !" He took a large gulp of air after spitting out the sentence so fast and practically inhaled the rest of his meal while he was at it.

"Whoa hold on!" Tucker exclaimed. He took another bite out the half a slice of pizza. "You can just waltz into someone's body and take over them without that person ever knowing it?"

"Hey douche bag, weren't you listening to me? Pretty fucking much." For good emphasis, he punched Tucker's arm with a little extra ghost power behind it to actually leave a bruise on the giant teddy bear.

"Ow!" Tucker rubbed his arm and glared at Danny. "What the hell did I do man?"

"You know what you did you fucking asshole, so don't even play all innocent with me." Danny was referring to the fact that he had found out today that Tucker was taking Sam to the dance. The bastard had dared him in order to score a date with their best friend. He couldn't believe he let his ego get in the way of making sure that Sam actually was going with someone until the last minute. He felt like a moron, but more, he felt betrayed. Not by Sam, of course. He understood her reasoning and would have done the same thing if he was in her shoes…and actually a girl, but with Tucker, he was still angry. The man knew the feelings he had for Sam and still pulled a stunt like that. "I don't know whether to kill you or just maim you."

"Yeah, thank the guy that got you to go to the dance with the Queen Bee."

"I didn't want to go with her I wanted to go with-"

"GUYS STOP IT!" Sam yelled with a surprising amount of force. She placed herself in between the two young men and looked at them incredulously. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Over in another part of the mall, at the Forever 21 store, there was a fleecy tee sale happening. If someone was popular and female, they were currently fighting over the coveted articles of clothing.

Paulina happened to be one of those girls.

"I've just got to have one of these!" she exclaimed as she tore apart the display, looking for her particular size. "They're so unique!" (Note the fact that eighty-five percent of the girls in the store already had one) "Miiissss!" A clerk adjusting another nearby display paused and then practically skipped over to the Spanish beauty. "Do you have this in a size small?"

The woman, with a vapid stare, suddenly clasped her hands together and went, "Oooo - Sorry! We just sold our last small Forever21buttondownfleecytee to someone else."

"Will you be getting anymore anytime soon?"

Also note that she obviously had not paid attention to the signs throughout the store that clearly stated 'Today Only' for the fleecy tees.

The girl with smartly styled bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, and very thin body type, stated in a Valley Girl style voice, "The Forever21buttondownfleecytee is actually discontinued." She gave a saccharine smile. "If you already haven't gotten one, you are doomed to suffer as a social toxic outcast for a period of no less then five and no more then sixteen weeks! Tee hee, sorry."

Cue brilliant white smile that has the same effect as fake cheese.

Though fake cheese is better.

Much better.

"SIXTEEN WEEKS?" Paulina screeched hideously. She ripped the Forever21buttondownfleecytee in half with no effort. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant red, the pupils disappearing entirely and matching the glowing intensity of the necklace. Instantly her skin turned a dark shade of blue and became slightly transparent. In a matter of seconds, the sexy Latina went from being a boy's wet dream to becoming a very familiar dragon. "ME WANT FLEECY TEE YOU FUCKING FAT BITCH!" the Paulina dragon roared before spitting out a long line of green flames that engulfed the display stand of the last of the beloved popular tees, incinerating them completely.

Even though the dragon pretty much covered the entire store and was cracking the ceiling, it still had enough room to make a particularly graceful move. Quickly, and without warning, the creature made a small curve within the confines of the store and snapped open its maw, clamping down on the waist of the poor Valley Girl store clerk. The girl only had a brief moment in which she took a deep breath, her life blood coming through her lungs and traveling up to curl around her lips. With a clean jerk, the poor teenager was severed in half, her entrails being dragged along the store as the dragon pulled back with the lower half of her body.

Gallons of blood gushed from the still warm body onto the floor, but was quickly lapped up by the long, thin tongue of the ghostly, serpentine creature. The upper twitching half of the clerk was also consumed and down the proverbial hatch. Then, the dragon gave another roar, engulfing the store in flames before escaping into the actual mall itself. The surviving people in the store ran out screaming, causing a stampede of people rushing, trying to escape the mall of death.

In a large effort, Sam had managed to calm the guys down. "It's just a stupid dance. I wasn't even planning on going; but, Tucker said he was all out of options and said it would be good to go as friends."

"Sam!" Danny shouted in disbelief. "You can't believe that." He grabbed her wrist lightly and gently pulled her closer. Completely ignoring giant teddy bear man a.k.a. Tucker, he stared at her intently. "You know that I wanted to go with you…right?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Danny…." She was interrupted by the mall being cleared out by a very large crowd of hysterical shoppers. "What the hell-"

The telltale sign of a thin trail of cold, blue vapor leaked out of Danny's mouth. The three friends looked in the direction of where the people were coming from.

"Ghost time huh?" Tucker grabbed Danny's French fries. "Can I have these man?"

Danny rolled his eyes. In all the chaos, he allowed the change to come over him (everyone was much too distracted to watch the awesomeness of the ghost boy transforming….dragons were more interesting). In a quick flash, Danny became Danny Phantom. Gorgeous blue eyes turned into glittering, green emerald orbs. The tanned skin of youth turned into a perfect, ghostly pale shade. Jet black hair became thicker, pure snow white strands that seemed to stand up inhumanly straight. It also invoked rule thirteen on the grand list of console role playing game clichés titled: The Higher The Hair, The Close to God (Cloud Rule), obviously meaning he was very important.

Then there were the ultra superhuman, otherworldly powers.

Which were totally cool, by the way.

Danny Phantom gave Sam a confident grin and winked at her. She grinned.

The ghost boy let a burst of energy come over him and he flew towards the dragon, allowing himself to float up and come to eye level with the creature. "Haven't we met before?" His answer was a funnel of green, acidic flame headed his way, though he easily dodged the attack. "Ok, let's try this again. Hey, I'm Danny Phantom. How's it going?"

The dragon flipped around in the blink of an eye, the tail snapping and slamming into Danny Phantom's chest. With the incredible force, several of his ribs cracked upon the impact and he was thrown back into a store window labeled See's Candies. The glass shattered, the shards slicing his back open, but before the blood had time to start running down his back, his ghost powers came into effect and the wounds healed. They became nothing but faint marks and he was allowed to shake off the blow fairly quickly.

"Fucking crabby, apparently," he muttered.

The dragon swiped for Danny Phantom and he flew over the giant arm, scoring a blow to the creature's midsection. They both went flying back, but before they hit the ground, dragon Paulina grabbed him and they skidded to a halt.

Slamming giant claws on the ground so that he was trapped, dragon Paulina roared, "MUST HAVE TEE!"

"Tea? Oooo good idea. Coffee could make you a bit jittery." At this point, he began to lose his physical form and began to meld into the floor. "Better yet…." He disappeared completely, the ghost dragon looking down at the empty floor in confusion. Suddenly though, he materialized as he flew back up, a first formed. "Have some PUNCH!" He scored a hard hit under the jaw, sending dragon Paulina flying.

One of the shoppers that had been from the other side of the mall and not realizing the pandemonium that had ensued minutes earlier, was minding her own business. She was very happy being able to grab the last, limited edition Forever21buttondownfleecytee in a size small. However, the joy at a steal was short-lived as she looked up to find the source of a growing shadow and saw a monstrosity of a ghost dragon headed her way. Dropping the bag, she screamed hysterically and ran away before she could be crushed to death by the large creature.

Dragon Paulina hit the ground hard, the force of impact sending the amulet flying and coincidentally landing into the nearby Forever 21 shopping bag that had just been abandoned. In mere moments, the hideous monster shrank back down to busty, gorgeous Paulina Barrera.

She looked around confused, almost feeling like she was shaking off the result of a night of very hard partying and bad choices. "Whoa. What hit me? ¿Me acaban en una orgía grupo de nuevo ?" A soft glow alerted her to the bag within arm's reach. "Hey, my amulet." She reached into the bag and put it back around her neck. A second glance revealed the real prize though. "Hhheeeeyyy, my fleecy tee!" She jumped for joy. "Oh they must have had it in my size. I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."

**0000000000**

_In a different, undestroyed part of the mall…_

Danny Phantom flew up through the floor and materialized on the second level of the mall. He allowed the change to come over him and the sexy cool ghost persona disappeared in a flash of light. In place was Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" Sam threw her arms around his neck, his arms encircling her waist in a tender embrace. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He squeezed a little bit more, bringing her closer. "That's the second time I've fought that thing this week though, we need to investigate." Pulling back a little, but keeping a hold on her, he looked into Sam's eyes with concern. "How are you though? You didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

"I'm fine thank you very much," Tucker replied sarcastically.

"You know Tuck, this is probably the point when you should leave. You know, that way I don't take over your body and commit suicide." Danny's eyes turned his alter persona's ghostly green for a moment. "Like. Now."

"Pick you up at seven Sam!" He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, that is probably the quickest exit I've ever seen from that man," she commented. She felt the hold on her tighten. "Danny?"

He buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply and enjoying her perfume. The silky hairs tickled his nose and he felt his throat tighten. "Should I really be doing this Sammy? I don't want the people I care about getting hurt." His fingers played with the hem of her tank top, riding it up and brushing against the skin of her waist. Goosebumps broke out where his fingers touched and he felt the delicious shiver that ran through her. "I especially don't want you to get hurt. You….you mean so much to me Sam."

"Danny…" Her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the sensation of his touch. "You're just still rushing off the adrenaline high."

It felt good.

So wonderful, and her skin burned in the most amazing way.

The tingling sensation was spreading and oh, this was Danny, her best friend.

Was this actually happening?

"Maybe." He pulled back, suddenly feeling very awkward. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Well, we should probably get going if we want to get ready in time for the dance." The slight smile that had been on her face suddenly fell and he felt like such a bastard for taking that away from her. "I'm glad you have a date for the dance, Sam. Even if it is Tucker." He tried to bring up her spirits. "Hey, you better save me some dances. I hope you have a lot of fun."

"I will as long as you're there."

The two friends grinned at each other before heading their separate ways…and completely avoiding the fire trucks and police force that came rushing to the mall mere minutes later.

**0000000000**

_At Fenton© Works…_

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing." Jack tried to unsuccessfully straighten his brown and dark blue pinstriped tie. He had ditched the hazmat suit for the evening that was replaced with an actual suit. It was a classic three piece, the tie tucked into the vest. The suit itself was a few shades lighter blue then the tie, and the shirt was of a very dark blue. A silk brown handkerchief was poking out of the top pocket. Even though he had gained weight over the years, he still cut a very handsome and dashing figure. However, he was still having issues tying a tie. "Damn! I can't get this tie at all. Maddie, help me out baby."

"Oh darling, you look so good." She helped straighten the tie out. Her hair this evening was lightly feathered and the fresh, light makeup she wore gave her more of a sparkle and energy, making her seem years younger. "We don't want to embarrass Danny." She had a 50's style dress, black with big white polka dots and a big red belt cinched at the waist. Her matching red heels were adorable. "It's been forever since I've been to a school dance. I'm kind of excited."

Jack smiled and pulled his wife closer. She giggled lightly and for a moment, it was as if you could see the couple that fell in love in their early twenties.

It was very endearing.

But then the moment ended when Jack mentioned, "You know, I don't even remember volunteering for the dance. It's like this vague blur."

"Well maybe if you didn't drink half a liquor store that day you would have," Maddie growled. A few beads of sweat appeared on Jack's forehead. She held up her hands. "I don't want to fight about that. You hardly ever do it, and boys will be boys. Besides, I've noticed something else." She looked at her son who had been sifting through the fridge, having just come fresh out of the shower. He wore a pair of sweatpants, the waistband of his underwear peeking out the top. The towel was slung over his bare shoulder and he was currently drinking out of the two liter of Mountain Dew that was stored in the fridge. "By the way Danny, I think you should know I'm onto your little secret."

The poor boy swallowed wrong and he felt the fizzy pop go up his nose.

"What?" He spit out the remaining liquid he had in his mouth and looked at his mother nervously. "What secret?"

"Oh Danny, the clumsiness, the nervousness." Maddie smiled slyly at her son. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before….you have a girlfriend!"

"It's a lie I'm not a ghost!…" He stopped a moment and looked at her quizzically. "Wait…girlfriend? No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me."

"That's great!" Jack exclaimed. "I can meet her and talk to her about ghosts!"

"Um, I'm going to get ready." He rolled his eyes. "Jazz is beyond lucky that she escaped out of here when she went to college." He started up the stairs for his room. "Ok, so I'm going to have to entertain Paulina, dance with her, make sure Tucker keeps his grubby mitts off of Sam, and make sure that my Dad doesn't embarrass me and throw me further down the social ladder." He paused on the staircase and appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "I can. Handle. That?"

He frowned and continued slowly up the stairs.

**0000000000**

_At the Manson Household…_

Sam, grudgingly giving into her mother's wishes, had used the in-house hair stylist and makeup artist to look gorgeous for the dance tonight. She already was a beautiful young woman with clear skin and large eyes, but the artist had truly brought out her best features, giving her a smoky, smoldering look with dark eye shadow. False eyelashes made her eyes jump out even more and the bright red vixen lipstick was completely boner worthy.

Her dress still hung on the rack in her walk-in closet, so she was sitting on the bed at the moment in her tight, green yoga pants and a bright pink sports bra. She was typing away on her laptop, somewhat bored.

The normally messy hair was slicked back and parted to the side. He looked like a classic spy. The black tuxedo with a bowtie to match formed perfectly to his frame and gave the image of a suave, debonair man. Black shoes were shined to perfection and for once, he had confidence in those of his blue eyes tonight.

He looked into the webcam. "Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked away just in case…" He peered more intently at the fact that a half naked Sam was on his monitor. "So um Sam, what's taking so long with that dragon research?" Tucker was occupied with trying to learn how to tie a tie. "If you need help getting ready, I can come help you put your dress on."

He noticed Sam's ears turn red and couldn't help but grin widely.

He was so totally on tonight!

"Ha ha very funny Danny." She smiled but pressed on, trying to ignore the comment that made her mind go completely south and down the gutter. "I'm sending you the link right now."

Tucker came over and peered at the screen, finally getting his attire down.

"Oh hey, that's it." The picture of the dragon he fought stared back at him, the centerpiece of the web page. Danny clicked a link that said 'More Info.' "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into a dragon form under extreme states of emotional distress or anger." He peered intently at the painting of the dragon depicted and sighed. "Fucking great. That's the same exact amulet that I gave to Paulina." He thought back to his first encounter with the dragon and felt like slapping himself. "It must have accidentally fallen into my bag…wait! You mean I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

"Like I said, looks are deceiving," Sam reminded. "I'm going to get dressed now. Tucker," she leaned closer to the screen so that only her face was visible, "I expect you here in ten minutes buddy. What are your colors?"

"Black and red my beautiful little fox," he replied. The plain black suit with a silk red shirt to match the fedora was very slimming for his large, muscular frame. It was also quite attractive. "We gotta match after all." He tipped his hat and winked as Sam disconnected the chat session, which was cleanly knocked off. "Ok, seriously Danny, I am this close to kicking your skinny ass. My foot is gonna be shoved so far up your ass you might need a general surgeon instead of a proctologist."

"You're a fucking dick to rub this entire thing in my face." The green tint of ghostly energy began to slowly flash in and out of Danny's eyes. His alter ego was trying to break through. After all, Tucker had gotten the one girl that meant more then anything to him. "You know I like Sam. You know you have no right swooping in like this and trying to play hero. That's my job."

"Ok, first thing man. You are not the only hero in this joint. Second, you are going to go on a date with fucking Paulina Barrera. You only had a huge crush on her since, like…the eighth grade. I thought you would be pumped. Third, you have had all of high school to make a move on Sam. It is not my fault if you're such chicken shit."

Tucker thought about continuing. In a normal fight, he'd be able to take Danny. After all, he worked out more and was technically in better UFC shape then Danny could ever be. However, he forgot one very important thing that should remind him to never piss one of his best friends off.

Ghost powers.

Danny had powers that, while he still needed to get control over them, he was very well on his way to doing so. At this point he had more then enough control of those powers to kick Tucker's ass.

Or maybe take control over his body.

Which is exactly what Danny Phantom had done.

The only thing Tucker remembered was that one minute he was staring in surprise at rage filled, glowing green eyes and the next…he was at Sam's doorstep feeling like he had the living shit beat out of him. Or maybe it was the hangover from hell? Either way, he felt horrible, but there was no time for that because Sam had opened the door.

All the pain in the world wouldn't stop him from going to this dance with her looking like that.

Trailing all the way to the floor and with a small train, the dress itself was a vibrant red and strapless, clinging to every soft, willowy curve of her fragile frame. Right below the knees it flared out, allowing her enough movement and when she walked, there were sexy, slim black heels adorning her feet.

"Wow," was all Tucker could manage.

Sam smiled. She walked down and looped her arm with the one that her friend had enough sense to offer.

"Good to know that I can clean up from time to time, huh?"

Her eyes sparkled and all Tucker could do was stare at her, slightly dumbfounded.

"You-you are just. Oh. Damn. Wow. Amazing."

She laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

**0000000000**

_Outside Casa Barrera… _

Danny parked his Honda Accord along the curb and allowed himself to take a deep breath. He had to fly back as fast as he possibly could after he allowed himself that little detour. While he was disappointed he couldn't see how Sam looked until the dance, he was quite satisfied with the fact that he pretty much beat the shit out of himself while "shadowing" in Tucker's body. While it hurt him at the time he had taken over his friend, the pain immediately disappeared the moment he had left his friend's body.

Good to know next time he wanted to beat the piss out of his best friend.

As Danny walked down the pathway to the large, Mediterranean style home that held six baths, four bedrooms, he tried to come up with excuses to get his necklace back. "Paulina, about the amulet….it's an ancient family heirloom and I need to get it back." Upon further thought, he slapped himself across the face in disgust. "Fuck no. That blows."

Before he had any time to think on the subject, one of the ornate doors slowly creaked open. Behind that door stood a very large, very tall man, standing at least 6' 7" tall and wide enough to make any linebacker balk at the sheer monstrosity of the man. He wore a red sweater vest with an underlying white shirt rolled up his arms and gray slacks. Manly, graying hair adorned his chest and he had thick hair slicked back. The moustache was large, bushy, and intimidating.

Very intimidating.

Danny stared a few moments. However, realizing he needed to preserve his life he remembered his manners and gave a charming smile. "Oh hello. You must be Paulina's father, sir. I'm Daniel."

The man gripped both of his hands into a fist, his eyes the same shade as Paulina's of a stunning, deep brown. They were currently narrowed in anger. "If you ever upset my pequeños príncipes, you and I are going to have a very, violent talk." He jabbed his large, hairy finger into Danny's chest hard, emphasizing the fact he could crush the young man before him. "Got it?"

"Oh Pa-pa, you're scaring him!" Paulina exclaimed from the top of the stair case. Her hair was in large, spiral waves and cascaded gently down her back. Her makeup was bright and flashy, thick golden eye shadow dusting across her lids and heavily laid on lip gloss to make her lips seem more full and plump. "It's not nice to put the fear in my date so early on." The dress was a shining green, with thin straps and an empire waist that helped emphasize her breasts. A large bow was in the back and it all fell into place in a foot and a half long train. She stopped next to him and adjusted the elbow length matching gloves, as well as adjusting the dragon amulet that happened to match oh so nicely. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Have a good evening baby!" Mr. Barrera waved. As soon as Paulina had her back turned he glared at Danny again. "I know where you live."

"Oookkayy," he replied. "Glad we had a chance to chat."

**0000000000**

_At the Casper High dance…_

It was a red carpet event as far as everyone was concerned.

Literally.

There was a red carpet rolled out from the sidewalk all the way into the main gymnasium. Their school had its own separate building to hold the gym and workout facilities, the dance taking place there instead of the main part of the institution. Since it wasn't prom or homecoming, the Hyatt hadn't been booked. However, the dance committee still put a great deal of effort into it, deigning to put down all the stops for a Hollywood red carpet theme. Spotlights, bubbling non-alcoholic champagne, and sushi featured as the main course was elegant, although mostly ignored.

Main Event Productions was DJ-ing for the night and currently playing enough hit music with heavy bass that every sex-crazed teenager was more then happy to dry hump against each other to said popular music.

The dance was a hit.

But then of course wherever Mr. Lancer was walking, teens tended to run away as quick as possible, trying to get away from his muttering as he mused over his "hip" book. "Let's get down with our bad selves…yo! Shake that thing." The girl he was directing his comment to gave him the finger. "Hey G, you're my dawg."

"Go to hell Lancer!"

"That's detention for you Dennis Miller! I know it was you!" he shot back.

A few feet away, Danny grabbed two champagne flutes, handing off one to his date, who was unfortunately dressed in green and not red. Surprisingly though, Miss Popularity was hanging on his arm. It was most likely due to the fact that dressed as he was, Danny became hotter then Patrick Dempsey. However, it did not stop his nervousness as he tried to be smooth and casually said, "Paulina, I was thinking, that amulet-"

"Isn't it fabulous?" she interrupted. "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me, unlike some things I certainly could."

"Completely ignoring that inappropriate comment, I shouldn't have given that to you in the first place because…." It was at this point he noticed his little pixy sipping daintily from her champagne flute and laughing at something that Tucker was showing her on his PDA.

His heart stopped, finding her beyond beautiful in that moment.

"It belongs to Sam!"

Paulina's eyes flashed a dangerous ruby red, a serpentine tongue snaking out and smashing the flute. He carefully replaced his glass in her hand.

"Um, but I- I wanna make it up to you." She glared at him. "I'll get you something else….something more special."

It was at that particular moment that Mr. Lancer caught site of the Fenton couple. "Jack Fenton!" he gave a welcoming smile. "About our conversation the other day concerning Danny…"

Speaking of Danny, he noticed his parents as well. "Like sushi! I'm going to go get you some special sushi!"

Quickly turning intangible, he literally flew into his father and having taken control of what he coined as shadowing, melded into Jack's subconscious seamlessly. Setting aside the slightly nauseous feeling of suddenly feeling everything else of another person, he quickly took control of the situation.

"Oh that Danny boy of mine. He has certainly grown into a fine, young man. As his father, I get that all the time."

"Jack, you sound kind of strange," Maddie commented. "Your vocabulary seems expanded and you're not being distracted by every shiny object in the room."

Danny, as Jack, gulped slightly. "It must have been something I ate." He started running to the sushi bar. "Hey, how about I get us some drinks? Doesn't that sound great?" He pushed himself through the wave of his peers. "'Scuse me, excuse me, adult coming through. I shave every day…." He found his two best friends standing off to the side and sidled up to them. "Tucker, Sam, we've got a problem."

The two stared up at him, eyes wide and full of fear at being grounded.

"We had nothing to do with it Mr. Fenton…." Tucker looked around, panicked. "It was all Danny's idea!"

"Tucker, it's me, it's Danny! Sam, I want you to try to help me find Paulina." He glanced at the crowded dance floor. "I lost her when I shadowed Dad. Tucker, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone besides my mom, text me."

Sam grinned as he walked away. "This dance is getting better and better with every passing minute." She kept to the edges of the room, heading for the doorway in hopes of cutting her off. Luckily, she didn't have to look long as Paulina walked back into the gym, trying to adjust her dress and unsuccessfully covering the hickey on her neck. "Wow, that's a smooth one."

Danny's phone vibrated and he saw the following text: _Danny, found her_.

A few seconds later, he sent: _Stay on her, on way. DONT make her angry!_

He left his father, hoping to intercept what he felt was a guaranteed disaster.

Unfortunately, the two girls had headed off to the ladies room.

"Hey Paulina, nice dress." Sam wasn't too sure if that was a good enough compliment.

She was several month's behind on the rules of bitch speak.

"Yes," Paulina replied, as if there was no doubt she looked amazing (which she did. Hey, she may be a slut, but at least she was a very attractive and stylish one), "and it goes so nicely with your amulet." She turned around, snapping her compact shut, the hickey hidden well enough for the most part. "Don't you think?"

"My amulet? That's not mine…" Cue click of understanding. "Riiighhtt. Listen, my grandma gave me that amulet and-"

"Forget it cupcake, I'm not giving up this trinket. Or your little boyfriend Danny."

She gave a smug smile and looked wicked.

Very wicked indeed.

"My boyfriend?" Sam chuckled. "And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny isn't my boyfriend."

Not yet, she thought to herself.

"He's not?" Paulina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"He's my best friend."

"Whhhattt a bummer. I was only going out with him tonight because I thought I was stealing him from you." She took off the amulet and clasped it around Sam's neck. "Honestly, I was hoping to make such a smart little girl like you jealous. Not much gets you as it is." She finished adjusting the amulet around Sam's slender neck. "Here, take your crummy amulet. I'm going back inside to dump that dorky boy."

Sam felt her short fuse snap and her rage surfaced in a matter of seconds. "SHALLOW." The magic took over. "LITTLE." Itty bitty Samantha Manson was consumed by the ghostly form of the dragon. "BITCH!"

Paulina fainted on site and smashed her head heavily into a sink, the inanimate object making sure to help her stay unconscious for a good deal of time.

"Sam?" Danny was outside the bathroom now. "Paulina?" He heard a large crash, as if some kind of demolition were taking place, and ignoring social conventions ran into the girls' bathroom, only to see the ghostly dragon flying away. Sam was not in site. Without a second thought he transformed into Danny Phantom, his only thought to make sure that she was safe and flew as fast as he could to intercept the creature. He positioned himself above the creature and torpedoed down, the dragon slamming heavily into the center of the empty football field. "Take it easy Paulina." He landed lightly. "You don't want to hurt Sam or so help me-"

It was at this moment he noticed an unconscious Spanish lady gripped in the dragon's giant claws, her head wound slowly seeping bright red blood.

"Paulina?" He looked at the dragon's eyes that popped open. "Sam?"

"SHALLOW GIRL!"

"Uh yeah, that's definitely my Sammy."

A giant funnel of hot, acrid green flames hurtled towards him from dragon Sam's mouth. He flew under and grabbed Paulina from her grip. Before he could get any further, the tail slammed into his midsection, hurtling them back. Concentrating, he phased through the bleachers, him and Paulina hitting the chain link fence that surrounded the football field.

Dragon Sam lunged for them.

As he dodged that, he felt his phone vibrate (how he carries things is something that will most likely never be explained as it would involve multiple dimensions and numerous debates, for which the author dictates is a waste of time, does not have enough patience, nor is willing enough to push that word count capacity): _Lancer is gettin close 2 ur dad!_

"Fuck. Sam, forgive me." He gently set Paulina down. Calling upon the strength of his powers, he grabbed the serpentine tail and spun her around, flinging her off into the sky when he got enough momentum going. Hopefully, it would give him enough time to stop his descent into social squalor. "Ahw man. Dad!"

**0000000000**

_Back at the dance…_

Jack Fenton was happy to be walking around and mingling with Danny's classmates, but got extremely annoyed when he realized that a man around his age was speaking with his beautiful Maddie. "Hey! Who the hell are you and why are you talking to my wife?"

"Jack, this is Mr. Lancer." She gave him her warning look. "…from the parent-teacher conference."

"Right, right," Danny said in his father's body. He threw his dad's arm around his mom's waist, trying to act natural and not feel out of breath for shadowing in the nick of time. "It's just in this light, I thought you were….um…George Clooney. Doesn't he look sharp, Maddie?"

Mr. Lancer was slightly stunned. "Well, thank you."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance with my wife." Lady Gaga's "Telephone" began playing and while he wasn't sure if his parents could pull of dancing to it, he was more worried about getting the hell away from Mr. Lancer. "Yes, that's what we grown-ups do, we dance with our wives!"

"Oh doesn't this bring back memories?" Maddie sighed wistfully.

"If by memories you mean things you remember that I don't then yes! Then remind me of stuff I'll totally agree to remembering."

He was sounding a little bit too much like Jack.

Time to get out of his dad's body.

Ok, that sounded more then a little wrong.

Crap, Sam!

Just in time, he intercepted dragon Sam heading back towards Paulina's unconscious body. Dodging the same old fire-breathing attack he taunted, "I hate to say this, but you throw like a girl!" She took the bait and charged. He took out his weapon of choice. "The Fenton Ghost Fisher©. It catches ghosts and dragon ghosts." He cast the line out to catch his prey. "Way to go Dad!"

Catching around the amulet, he flew around in large circles, mindful to avoid the dangerous flame. In a matter of moments, the bound the wings to the long body and the creature fell to the ground, dazed from the crash. He swooped down, quickly ripping the amulet off triumphantly. With a show of his strength, he ripped the amulet in half, destroying it. The dragon body shrank and faded away to give way to the svelte Sam groggily trying to get up.

"Sam?" He helped to gently lift her up, holding her closely to him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my God, what hit me? Did we have fun at the dance?" She looked at their surroundings and blinked. "Did we just have sex or something?"

"I wish." He pulled lightly at his bowtie. "I mean, let's just say you had a roaring good time."

"I'm guessing the dance is over, huh?" She gave a weak smile, but he could see her bottom lip quiver slightly. "Too bad, I didn't get a chance to have a slow song." He gazed at her amethyst eyes, admiring the way the red dress molded to her body. She was practically a goddess and he didn't know how to tell her, but he wanted to make her feel special. "Do you think there's time to go back?"

He gave a soft smile. "I have a better idea. You have your iPod with you?"

She took it out and handed it to him. "What do you have in mind?" He held up a hand as he scrolled through her songs. The soft tones of Bryan Adams came out softly from the speakers of the iPod touch. "Everything I Do, huh?" She looked down, suddenly bashful when he held out his hand to her. "Are you serious Danny?"

"Just go with it," he said softly and they settled into a rhythm. With no one around to judge, they didn't have any need for embarrassment or harassment from fellow peers. She allowed herself to be enveloped by his strong arms and leaned closer. "Sam, you're amazing."

She smiled.

"You too, Danny."

The song continued on and for just a little while, they got to ignore the rest of the world.

_To Be Continued…_

AN: I am so sorry about being a good week later then I said I would be, but I was trying not to rush the chapter. There's about an extra 1000 words for being so patient! The rest of the episode underwent some major reconstruction. I know our many, wonderful perverts out there were hoping for a catfight and some lemons or lime-i-ness at least. I am so sorry to disappoint in that department. Trust me, the catfight is coming, as well as our wonderful lemons we adore. Also, if the violence from the mall offended you, plenty more is coming so shut your trap. I have written, according to some, slightly horrific things. I intend to keep this going in the future. Sad to say, the next chapter will be lacking in the fluff. I will probably include more violence and focus on Skulker's badass self. Also, if you have read this far into the author's notes, please let me know if there are any major grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes. I am too far gone in my ways to grab a beta, though I have asked for one several times (I apologize to those who have offered), I am content to proofread as I go and do my once over.

My last note, please review! I was at such a strong start and then it tapered off to leave me the alerts of readers who would rather add me to favorites/alerts. Yes, that is always flattering, but please, C&C is beyond helpful. I would like to know if I am doing this show any justice. Thanks for all your support! I stayed up late just for you lovely readers! Enjoy.

Ciao.


End file.
